


Daffodil

by baekyeolparaluman, lostbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mention/s of violence, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, kulitan, slight kaisoo scene, subtle selu, txtmates, walang kalat to pramis
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbobohu/pseuds/lostbobohu
Summary: Sa mga pagkakataong ang mga bulaklak ay nalalanta, panibagong mga bulaklak ang sumisibol. Akala ni Baekhyun, wala nang katapusan ang pagod at hirap niya bilang nag-iisang nagtataguyod sa kapatid niya. Kaya nang makilala niya ang isang estranghero na walang mukha, hindi niya inakala na ito na ang makakapagpabago sa mga naging pananaw niya sa buhay,
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : BYP019  
> Henlo (◍•ᴗ•◍) Salamat sa pagpili na basahin ang gawa ko ngayon. Ito po ang first fest ko at ito rin po ang unang beses kong gagawa ng fic, officially. Gusto ko i-challenge ang sarili ko para sa fest na ito. Salamat sa mga mods na naging patient para sa entry ko na ito. Nawa'y mas tumagal pa ang fest na ito at God bless lagi sa mga mods. ^^
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo ang munti kong fic! Pasensya na sa mga grammatical at spelling errors dahil unbetaed po ito. :(

✺

Ilang beses na ba itong pinag-isipan ni Baekhyun? Ilang beses na siyang na-stress sa kakaisip sa magiging sagot. Ni hindi nga siya makapaniwala na nangyayari na ang nangyayari ngayon. Hindi niya maiwasang hindi mapakali. Samu’t saring kaba na yata ang nararamdaman ng dibdib niya. Takot. Kaba. Excitement. Di niya na mawari kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya.

Ilang beses niya na bang pinaulit-ulit sa utak niya ang bawat salitang sasabihin? Kahit ilang letra pa yata ang i-memorize niya, hinding-hindi niya masasabi sa sobrang kaba. Hindi na siya mapirmi sa upuan niya. Nakailang higop na ba siya ng sabaw niya? Pero kahit gaano pa ito kainit, parang ‘di kayang kumalma ng dibdib niya.

Kalma. Higop. Hinga.

Bakit ba hindi siya mapakali? Simpleng pagkikita lang naman ito, bakit parang kabadong kabado siya?

Ah, oo nga pala, hulog na nga pala kasi siya.

✺

_ 1 month ago _

" Ang hirap naman tapusin ‘to," reklamo ni Baekhyun saka hinagis ang controller sa kapatid niya na aliw na aliw sa pagpatay sa karakter niya sa laro.

" Weak ka lang kuya." Natatawang asar ni Sehun sa kanya.

" Letse," Dumiretso nalang siya sa banyo saka umihi saglit. Kanina pa niya pinipigilan ang ihi niya kung di lang talaga siya nagpupumilit na matalo ang kapatid niya na ang tagal nang naglalaro ng Tekken.

" Matatalo din kita diyan, humanda ka, Sehun," sabi niya paglabas ng banyo.

Umismid ang kapatid niya, " Okay, sige sabi mo, eh."

" Yabang."

" Magaling lang."

" Tse!"

Inabala niya nalang ang sarili na magsimula nang mag-aral sa mesa niya sa loob ng kwarto. Ito lang ang nag-iisang day-off niya na wala siyang ginagawa. Pahinga kung pahinga, relax kung relax. Marami kasi ang mga part-time job na pinapasukan niya. Kaya sa tuwing may pagakakataon na makapagpahinga, sinusulit niya ito. Isa pa, kailangan matatag siya para kay Sehun.

" People always leave and go." – saulo niya na yata ang katagang ito. Simula nang iwan sila ng tatay niya para sa ibang pamilya nito, naranasan na niya ang maraming mga bagay. Dagdag pa noong hayskul ay namatay ang mama niya dahil sa sakit. Kaya ngayon, silang dalawa nalang magkapatid ang magkasama. Siya ang bumubuhay sa kanilang dalawa.

" Stress ka nalang lagi, Kuya," laging sabi sa kanya iyon ni Sehun. Sa dinami-rami ng mga ups and downs niya sa buhay, hindi niya na makuhang mag-enjoy. Lagi siyang okupado ng trabaho at pag-iisip.

Kaya lagi niyang sasabihin, " Ayos lang ako. Wag mo 'kong alalahanin. Ang isipin mo, ‘yung pag-aaral mo."

" Kaya ko naman nang tulungan ka. Malaki na ako, oh," tapos ilalabas ni Sehun yung ‘malaki’ niyang biceps kasi meron ‘daw’. " Mag-jowa ka na Kuya, para masaya ka na ulit."

Ah. Jowa. Ayaw na niya ‘nun.

Ayaw nga ba?

" Ayaw ko ng mga gantong usapan, Se."

Lagot. " Okay, sorry."

Paglabas ng kapatid sa kwarto niya, parang nawala sa pokus ang utak niya. Tinatakbo ang malayong baybayin ng mga pag-iisip at pag-aalala. Hanggang sa dumating na nga ang text message sa cellphone niya.

✺

_ 4 months ago _

Unan nalang ang tanging kayakap ni Baekhyun habang busy siya sa pag-iyak. Nag-p-play parin ang piece ni Juan Miguel Severo sa screen niya habang tumutula ng “Ang Mga Basang Unan”. Ayaw niyang umiyak, sa totoo lang. Mas marami pa siyang dapat gawin kaysa umiyak atsaka ayaw niyang mukha siya ng kawawa. Pero heto siya ngayon, iniiyakan yung ex niya na gago habang lalo niyang sinasaktan ang sarili sa panunuod ng malungkot.

Parang tanga lang – naisip niya.

Si Sehun? Kinatok lang siya sa kwarto saka inabot yung dalawang box ng tissue saka umalis. Pagdating ng tanghali, nag-abot ng pagkain. Mamaya meryenda na at dahil malungkot ang kuya, bibilhan niya ‘to ng maraming maraming pagkain.

Stress reliever niya kasi ‘yon.

" Pinapataba mo lang yata ako, eh," sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggap yung kwek kwek, isaw, shake, burger at fries na bili ng kapatid para sa kanya,

" Psh, di ka naman tataba kahit anong gawin mo, payatot," sabay labas ng kwarto niya.

Ayaw na ayaw talaga ng kapatid niya na nakikita siyang malungkot.

Pero natigil siya nang makita ang isang text message sa cellphone. Sa sobrang assuming niya, akala niya yung ex niya na makikipagbalikan. Sinong niloko niya? Wrong number lang naman yung nag-text sa kanya.

_ Unknown number +639xxxxxxxxx _

_ Hoy ipasa mo yung number ni Chino. _

Puta. Sino si Chino?

Dapat sana hindi niya nalang sasagutin. Usually naman kasi sa mga wrong number hindi na umuulit kapag na-realize nilang hindi sumasagot yung receiver, diba? Ready na nga siyang bumalik sa kama niyang naghihintay sa kanya, eh. Kaya lang, ito, oh. May siraulo na text nang text sa kanya.

[Hoy magreply ka naman. Si Chino kailangan kong makausap.]

[Dude, in trobol na talaga ko, kailangan ko si Chino.]

[Alam kong may samaan tayo ng loob pero pls sangtabi muna natin to. Pramis, utang na loob ko ‘to sayo.]

[Bakit ba ayaw mo sumagot? Kupal ka naman pala talagang tunay]

[Sasapakin ko gf mo kapag di ka sumagot in one minute]

Kung di lang talaga may masasaktang tao sa simpleng di pagsagot ng text, hindi na siya mag-re-reply. Wala siyang ganang makipag-usap sa kahit sino ngayon pero oarang sinusubok siya ng taong ‘to. Sama-sama na lahat ng sama ng loob, kinuha niya ang cellphone saka niya tinawagan ang numero.

_ Ring… _

[Hello? Natrobol ako. Nasa police station ako kailangan ko si Chino pare—]

" Pwede ba, tigil-tigilan mo ko sa kaka-Chino mo kasi wala akong kilalang Chino at mas lalong hindi kita kilala! Wrong number ka na nga mananapak ka pa. Gusto mo mabulok ka na diyan?!" Huminga siya ng malalim dahil nabigla sa bilis magsalita, " Pwede ba i-check mo muna yung number bago ka mag-text ng mag-text. Di dahil may problema ka, wala na yung iba. 'Ge, bye."

...𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭.

✺

Ilang oras na puno ng panonood ng mga malulungkot na pelikula at pakikinig ng mas malulungkot pa na mga kanta. Brokenhearted na nga, dapat mas durugin pa para party party na. Gusto niya nalang ibaon ang sarili niya sa unan at basain ito ng luha niya, kung nahihigop lang yung sakit, baka nginudngod niya na yung straw sa ex niya. Para hindi na siya yung nasasaktan sa kanilang dalawa. Para hindi nalang siya 'yung makaramdam ng sakit.

Ilang iyak pa ba ang kahihinatnan niya? Ilang unan pa ba ang babasain niya? Ilang kanta pa ba ang papakinggan niya? Ilang pelikula pa ba ang magpapaiyak sa kanya?

Pero sa isang banda, ika nga ni Juan Miguel, ang luha ang pinakamabisang panglanggas sa sugat ng puso. At gusto nalang ni Baekhyun na pawiin ang sakit. Gusto niya nang maging okay. Kailan ba iyon?

Tangina kasi ang gago ni Kris, eh.

Ayaw niya nang i-elaborate lahat pero ilang mura na ang natanggap ng ex niya sa utak niya. Kung anu-anong insulto na rin ang nasabi niya kahit alam niyang hindi naman iyon maririnig ng tao. Pinapalubag niya lang ang sarili niya. Ninanamnam niya lang ang sakit at galit niya sa nangyari.

Mga dalawang oras pa, narinig niya ang cellphone niya na nag-ring. Alas diyes ng gabi, madilim na kwarto, medyo maginaw dahil sa tag-ulan, dantay sa isang unan; ito 'yung mga gabi na tatawag ang jowa—ex niya.

Pero imbes na ang pangalan ni Kris ang naka-imprenta sa screen ng cellphone niya, isang unknown number lang ang tumatawag sa kanya.

Pero dahil nga sanay na siya na sagutin ang tawag sa ganitong oras, madalian niyang sinagot ito, hindi parin nagsi-sink in na, ‘uy wala na nga palang tawag ng gabi’. At ang sakit lang, kasi imbes na ang malambing na boses ni Kris ang marinig niya, ibang boses na ang narinig niya.

" Ikaw po ba 'yung kausap ko kanina?"

_ 'Oo nga pala. Wala na nga pala.' _

Kaya naluha siya. Aba, talagang pang best actor ang datingan niya. Tumulo talaga ang luha niya, at kung nandito lang ang kapatid niya, malamang tinawanan na siya. Ramdam pa niya sa pisngi niya ang mainit niyang luha, dagdag mo na rin yung sipon na tumutulo lang kapag umiiyak.

" Uhm," rinig niya ang boses sa kabilang linya, nakarinig ng kaunting kaluskos. Kung nasa tamang katinuan siya ngayon, baka pinatay niya na ang tawag dahil ang tagal magsalita ng kausap niya. Pero dahil nakatulala lang siya, hinayaan niya nalang muna. Siya nalang ang magpatay ng tawag.

Isa. Tatlo. Limang segundo bago ulit nagsalita sa kabilang linya.

" Siguro wala akong makukuhang response, pero... ah, sorry po talaga dun sa kanina. Wrong number po talaga and honest mistake 'yun. Don't worry, hindi na po ako tatawag."

" Sinampal mo ba yung gf ng kaibigan mo?"

Hindi niya alam kung ano yung tumatakbo sa isip niya at iyon ang unang pumasok sa utak niya. Out of concern na rin siguro dahil iyon din ang dahilan bakit siya nagalit kanina sa estranghero.

" Ha? Hala hindi?" Natawa 'yung lalaki. Ah, ganda ng boses nito, ah. Malalim pero mahinahon. " Takot ko lang, 'no. Baka hindi na 'ko makalabas sa police station kapag ginawa ko yun. Una, tatakas ako sa blotter ko tapos physical injury ang next. Hindi ko pa nga nakukuha 'yung motor ko. Tsk."

" Ba't ba kasi napulis?"

Matagal ang sagot. " Nahuli ako, walang prangkisa 'yung motor ko."

" Buti hindi mo sinaktan yung babae."

Kahit pag-tsk ng lalaki, ang ganda. Bakit parang ang ganda ganda ng boses nito? Ang malumanay, pakiramdam niya gumaan ang loob niya. Parang gusto niya pang marinig nang mas matagal, ah.

" Kahit gusto ko man, hindi puwede," tumawa ito. " Kapatid siya ng ex ko. Baka sugurin ako 'nun at kung anu-ano na naman sabihin sakin."

" Pero dun ka sa jowa ng kapatid niya may samaan ng loob?"

Hinga. Narinig niya iyong buntong hininga. Teka, bakit parang ang gwapo?

" Magulong kwento, eh. Basta magkakabarkada kami. Nung maghiwalay kami ng ex ko, nagkahiwa-hiwalay kaming lahat. May mga kampihan..."

Magsalita pa. " Si Chino?" Ayaw pa niyang matapos. Ang tanong, bakit?

Dahil ba sa ganda ng malumanay nitong boses? Malalim? Hindi niya alam, basta para kay Baekhyun, ang ganda ganda ng boses nito. Parang ang gwapo. Hinehele siya sa kapayapaan, yung parang kahit gusto niya pang umiyak, pinapaalala sa kanya na pagod na siya sa buong araw na pagmumukmok.

" Ah, iyon kaibigan namin na medyo may mga kilala sa pulis. Magpu-pulis din kasi."

" So nakalabas ka na?"

" Nakipag-areglo na. Kailangan nalang magbayad ng consequences."

Bakit parang ang dali lang ng usapan? Bakit ang kumportable? Bakit parang jowa?

Uy, jowa daw.

" Sorry kung matanong ako—"

" Okay lang!" Tawa ulit. Tangina, sarap sa ears, ang lalim ng boses, " Medyo kailangan din ng kausap, eh."

Nangiti si bakla, “Same.”

" Sorry rin kung nainis kita sa mga text ko kanina."

Inikot niya ang katawan sa kama, " Okay na yun. Bad mood din kasi ako kaya…" nagkibit balikat siya. " Tapos sinabi mo pa na mananampal ka pa ng kung sino na di mo kilala, nag-init tuloy lalo yung ulo ko sayo." Nag-aakusa niyang sabi, may pa-pout pa kasi magaling mag-inarte si bakla.

Awkward na natawa 'yung lalaki. " Sorry na po, di na mauulit. Panic mode din ako kanina, eh. Unang motor ko 'to, 'eh."

" Ah." Kaya naman pala.

Matagal na katahimikan pero walang ni isa na nagbaba ng tawag. Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang hininga ng isa. Somehow, nagkakaroon siya ng peace sa tunog nito.

" Pangit araw?" tanong nito.

Natawa siya, " Malungkot lang." Sobrang lungkot.

" 'Lang' nga lang ba?"

Hindi siya nakapag-salita. May point siya, eh—tangina. Hingang malalim, " Alam mo ikaw…"

Natawa yung isa pero walang humor sa boses nito. Naramdaman agad ang lungkot sa boses niya na madalas niyang hindi agad maitago. Ito rin ang parehong dahilan bakit kilalang kilala siya ng kapatid niya kapag malungkot.

Napa-tsk yung nasa kabilang linya, " Kung ano man 'yung nagpalungkot ng araw mo, sigurado ako, sa mga susunod na araw, magiging masaya ka rin."

Kinagat niya ang labi niya. Sana nga, sana ganoon kadali lang makalimot, maka ngiti, at mawala nung sakit. Sana nga hindi nalang siya nasasaktan ngayon.

" Hm, tignan natin." Buntong hininga, ramdan niya na rin ang bigat ng mata niya habang nakatitig sa kisame. 

Ano, Baekhyun? Kaya mo pa ba today?

Hay universe, parang sobra ka naman yata. Minsan, ang naiisip niya nalang din kung gaano na siya kapagod, pisikal man, emosyonal o mental.

✺

Dalawang linggo na simula ng break up na ayaw nang ungkatin pa ni bakla. Ang daming nangyari. Isa na doon si Chanyeol - yung 'susuntukin ko gf mo' na guy. Kung minsan kasi, magte-text ito ng mga quotes o kaya mga messages na hindi niya alam kung para saan. Hindi naman na uso ang GM. Ni wala na nga ang gumagamit ng texts. Madalas lang talaga na may load si Baekhyun dahil kailangan niya sa trabaho o kaya ay may emergency na tawag lalo na kay Sehun.

Lagi niyang sinasagot ito ng [GM ba 'to?] na laging sasagutin ng mokong ng [ :) ]

Smiley face lang talaga.

Nakaka-frustrate. Pero nagt-thank you naman siya after. Hashtag Confused lang talaga siya sa paggiging super friendly nito. Siguro, bumabawi. Pero more on, malamang, na naghahanap lang ‘to ng kausap. Kaya minsan, hindi nalang niya sinasagot. Marami din trabaho, eh.

Hanggang isang beses, nakatanggap nalang siya ng weird na text mula dito.

[Ma, paload daw si Sir 500 sa global #0997XXXXXXX nsa akin na byad txtback ma 600 bgy niya]

_ Seryoso ba ‘to?! _

Agad siyang nag-tipa ng reply. [Hoy, nangloloko ka nanaman ba o totoo 'to? Hindi ako mama mo, ah.]

Ang bilis ng reply. [O diba, nag-reply ka na. :P]

Napairap siya. [Srsly? Tinoyo ka na yata talaga?]

[Huy hindi! Gusto lang talaga kita kamustahin kaya lang di ka nagrereply sa mga messages ko.]

Nanliit ang mata niya, tinitigan mabuti ang screen ng cellphone.

[Gusto mo ko kausap, noh?]

Dalawa, tatlo, hanggang limang segundo walang reply na natanggap si Baekhyun. Nagj-joke lang naman siya… unless.

Mga tatlumpung segundo, kinakagat niya ang labi niya, bago tumunog ulit ang cellphone. Natawa siya sa naging reply nito.

[Kailangan ko kasi talaga ng load.] Napailing siya. Baliw talaga.

Mabuti nalang talaga at tapos niya na mga gawain at responsibilidad niya, puwede na siyang magliwaliw.

Ang lawak ng ngiti ni Baekhyun. Delikado. [alam mo ikaw…]

[hmm] Reply nito, [ano kaya]

Lumiit ang mata ni Baekhyun sa nababasa. Anong ibig sabihin? [anong ' ano kaya'?]

[wala naman, gusto ko lang tanungin kung ano pwede itawag ko sayo?]

Ang lakas ng boses sa utak niya na nagsasabi na 'Huwag. Delikado!' kasi nga siyempre, hindi naman niya kilala sa personal ang tao na 'to. Pero may parte sa kanya na ayaw niyang madismaya ito. Isa pa, maganda yung boses ni kuya. Baka pwede pa siyang ihele one last time. Kahit isang beses na lang po.

[pwede 'B' nalang ang itawag mo sakin?]

Mabilis ang naging reply nito, [oo naman :) nice meeting you, B.]

Hindi pa siya nakakapag-reply nang mag-text muli ito, [ako si Chanyeol.]

B : [Okay. Nice to meet you din Chanyeol]

  
  


Nasa trabaho siya nang sunod na mag-text si Chanyeol, kung iyon man ang tunay niyang pangalan. (Siyempre may doubt din siya) Nag-send nanaman ito ng quotes na nilagyan niya pa ng source kung saang lupalop niya man iyon napulot. Natawa siya dahil may link pa sa isang facebook page ang text. Hindi naman niya pinindot ang link, aware sa kung ano mang mga pakana ang ginagawa ng mga  _ hackerists _ , para na rin makasiguro.

Ang dami niyang satsat, tawang tawa naman siya. Kaya malutong na [HAHAHAHAHAHA Bakit may source link pa] ang naging reply niya dito.

Chanyeol : [Eh kasi baka di ka maniwala na galing sa fb 'to]

Nung nag-break siya, buong oras niya habang kumakain ay ka-text niya ang lalaki. Usapang mga quotes na sobrang korni na galing sa fb habang binabatikos ni Baekhyun ang mga ka-kornihan ni Chanyeol, na lalabanan ng linyang " Bakit hindi ka nalang maniwala sa power of love?"

Ang korni, kainis lang. Kung personal silang magkausap ni Chanyeol, at close na magkaibigan sila, baka inirapan niya na at sinupladuhan. Ang kumportable lang ng pag-uusap, bagay na napansin ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ng shift niya.

Ang unang masayang pag-uusap na iyon ay nasundan ng mga sumunod pa. Madalas niyang kausap ito sa gabi pagkatapos ng mahaba niyang araw. Iku-kwento lang sa isa't-isa kung anong nangyari sa buong araw nila. Kung paanong nainis si Baekhyun doon sa chismosa niyang katrabaho dahil ang sabi may anak na daw yung best friend ng kaaway niya (at kung ano pang ka-dramahan at chika), sa professor niyang panay lang pa-quiz ng mahaba habang wala namang itinuturo ni isa, nabanggit niya yung kapatid niyang inaaway siya at papaluin ng hotdog stick sa mukha, etc.

Madami rin siyang nalaman kay Chanyeol. Nabanggit nito na kaga-graduate lang nito sa kursong interior design. Madalas siya sa mga liga na hindi hilig ni Baekhyun (kaya di niya alam) pero mahilig ito sa basketball. (Aba, shooter.) Sinabi rin nito yung tungkol sa drama ng mga kaibigan niya pero ang pinaliwanag lang nito ay nagkagalit sila dahil akala ng lahat, inayawan lang ni Chanyeol ang ex niya. Which is hindi totoo dahil nalaman niya na may iba na yung gf niya.

" Seryoso? Pinaniwalaan nila kasinungalingan ng bruhildang iyon?" Di makapaniwala niyang tanong. " Kung ako ikaw, baka sinabunutan ko na yun at nginudngod sa titi nung kasabong niyang iba sa kama. Jusko, nag-iinit lamang loob ko sa kanya, ah."

" Chillax ka lang." Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. " Hayaan mo na, makakarma din sila. Tsaka, tingin ko naman alam din nung kaibigan ko kung ano yung totoo. Hindi niya lang matanggap na mali yung akala niya na ako yung nagloko. Siyempre kapatid niya yun, iyon yung kakampihan niya."

Mas lalong uminit ang dugo ni Baekhyun sa narinig. " Ano? Dahil lang sa kapatid niya 'yon? Ang toxic nun, ah. Kung kapatid ko yung gumawa ng ganun, ako pa unang magagalit sa kanya."

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. " Ganun talaga, hindi lahat ng tao, kagaya mo."

Natigil si Baekhyun sa paghahalo sa niluluto niya. "Ha?"

" Di lahat kagaya mo na may sense of justice at matino mag-isip."

Nangiti siya. " True. Ang galing ko talaga."

" Di man lang nagpa-humble." At doon, natawa na siya.

" Pero kamusta naman ang exams ni B?"

Inilagay niya sa plato ang niluto niyang fresh na fresh na kaldereta. " Ayun, nairaos ko naman na. Kahit ang daldal talaga nung prof ko na yun, masyadong nangdi-distract, eh."

" Woah, sarap naman niyan."

Nalingunan niya si Sehun na nilalantakan na yung fresh na fresh na kaldereta niya. Kaya nagpaalam na siya kay Chanyeol mula sa tawag. Magkakausap pa naman sila mamaya, eh. Unspoken rule na yata na magka-text sila sa gabi.

" Sino kausap mo kuya?"

" Kaibigan ko, bakit?" Nakita niyang gagamitin ulit ni Sehun yung parehong kutsara na isinubo niya na. " Sehun, maghain ka na, baka mapanis iyan!"

" Sino muna si loverboy, Kuya?" Tanong nito pero kumukuha na ng plato at kanin. " Dapat hindi si Kris ang tamang sagot, ha."

" Anong si Kris? Bakit si Kris?" Nag pout siya. " Bakit ko naman kokontakin 'yung gunggong na yun?"

" Buti naman, Kuya." Ani nito at nagsimula nang kumain. " Ayokong nakikita kang umiiyak dahil sa kanya, eh.  _ Cancelled _ na siya sakin."

Hindi naman seryoso o galit ang mukha ni Sehun pero hindi rin nakangiti. Maliit ang ngiti niya pero masaya siya dahil nakikita niyang mahal na mahal talaga siya ng kapatid niya. Sa lahat ng bagay, magkatuwang talaga sila.

" Kwento mo naman sakin yang bagong kaibigan mo, Kuys."

Umubo siya bago nagsimulang kumain. " Wala muna kong sasabihin kasi wala namang sigurado sa set up na 'to."

“ Ah, so may pa-set up.” Tumango si Sehun, kumunot ang noo niya. " So penpal lang kayo?"

" Yuck, Sehun, 'penpal'?" Sinuntok niya ito sa tagiliran. " Ang luma mo naman masyado!"

Tawang tawa si Sehun. Ang pangit niya sa mata ni Baekhyun dahil siya ang inaasar. " Makaluma ka na ring tao, eh. Bagay sayo yan."

" Kumain ka na nga, letse!"

Masaya at busog na busog si Sehun… sa pang-aasar niya sa kuya niya.

✺

May mga pagkakataon talaga na gusto nalang magwala ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagod niya sa lahat ng ginagawa niya. Pasok sa umaga, trabaho bago ang lunch, inaabot na siya ng hapon at pagdating niya, kailangan niya pa ring asikasuhin ang bahay. Hindi naman sa walang ginagawa si Sehun sa bahay. Siya ang tagalaba at tagalinis ng bahay. Siya naman ang laging taga-asikaso ng pagkain nila sa kusina. Kaya lang kasi wala ring katapusan na trabaho ang mayroon siya. Kahit weekend, nagtatrabaho siya at nagfi-freelance work din sa cafe ni Joohyun kapag may free time siya.

Kaya pag-uwi niya, unang niyang tungo ay iyong kusina. Ang una niyang nakita ay may nakatakip na mangkok sa lamesa at mag sulay doon ang kapatid niya.

_ 'Nagluto na 'ko, hunghang. Pahinga ka nalang. Naglalaro lang ako ng games ngayon.' _

Napangiti siya kahit na ang talas ng bibig ni Sehun. Sinigurado niya munang maayos ang kusina bago dumiretso sa kwarto niya para magsimula nang magpahinga. Saka na ang mga takda dahil may oras pa siya mamaya at kinabukasan naman wala siyang klase. Sinulit niya ang oras na yun sa pagtulog hanggang marinig niya ang katok ni Sehun sa pinto niya.

" Kuys, kain ka na." Kumatok ulit ito. " Kain ka na, ah! Ininit ko yung adobo! Alis muna ako, tawag ako ng kaibigan ko. Si Lulu, kuya!" Paalam nito.

Lumabas agad siya ng kwarto at nakita na nag-aayos na ang kapatid paalis. Mukhang may balak mag-basketbol si Sehun ngayong araw.

" Maglalaro ka ngayon?"

Umiling ito. " Bukas pa kasi pupunta muna ako kila Luhan kasi may thesis pa kaming tinatapos. Balak namin tapusin sa shift ko kasi wala naman akong gaanong ginagawa doon." Pumunta pa ito sa kusina para kumuha ng apat na mamon.

Nanliit ang mata niya.  _ Hindi kumakain ng mamon si Sehun. _

" Alas onse shift ko, Kuys." Banggit nito at isinilid ang mga mamon sa bag. Nagtatrabaho rin kasi ang kapatid sa isang convenience store. Dahil doon, hindi na nanghihingi ng pera sa kanya si Sehun pang baon. Lahat ng ikinikita niya, sa kanya.

Napa- _ hmm _ siya. Sino itong Luhan na 'to at mukhang bukang bibig yata ngayon ng kapatid niya?

Nagkatinginan sila. Nginitian niya muna si Sehun ng matindi, yung may meaning bago namumula na binato siya ng pinakamalapit nitong nadampot sa sofa, walang iba kundi ang  _ remote _ . Buti nalang nasalo niya saka siya tumawa sa naging reaksyon nito.

Nang makalabas na si Sehun sa bahay nila, kumuha na siya ng pagkain sa kusina. Sa loob nalang siya ng kwarto kakain habang nagbabasa ng notes.

Mabilis ang tipa niya sa keyboard. Nagsusulat din siya ng mga impormasyon na kailangan. Kapag nagsimula na siyang mag-aral, madalas na nandoon nalang ang pokus ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya na namamalayan na lumalamig na yung pagkain niya kaya nang mapansin niya, binagalan niya ang pagbabasa saka sumubo ng pagkain paminsan-minsan.

Umunat siya pagkatapos makapagsulat ng mahigit sa 1k na mga salita. Pwede na muna siguro iyon ngayon. Sabay naman noon ang pagtunog ng phone niya kaya agad niya itong binuksan para makita ang mensahe.

Chanyeol : [Hi ;D]

Isa sa napansin niya sa lalaki, mahilig itong gumamit ng mga emoticons. Natutuwa siya kapag naglalagay ito ng emoticon sa mga text, halata na nage-enjoy ito na kausap siya. Hindi siya mahilig sa mga emoticon pero sana napapansin din ni Chanyeol na nage-enjoy siya na kausap ito.

May parte sa kanya na may kuryosidad kung sino o ano ang mukha sa likod ng mga text na ito. Siguro ganun din si Chanyeol pero kahit isang beses hindi ito humingi ng pabor na magbigay ng litrato niya. Nirerespeto nito ang privacy niya magmula nang magkakilala sila.

[Bakit hindi ka nanghihingi ng picture ko?] Iyon ang tanong niya isang beses sa lalaki dala ng kuryosidad niya.

Chanyeol : [Ayoko kasing maging uncomfy ka sa akin?]

Lumiit ang mata niya, naglalaro ang ngiti sa labi. [Dapat ba kong hindi makumportable sayo?]

[Hindi naman...] Reply nito na sinundan ng: [Gusto ko lang maging kumportable ka sakin. Ayokong may masabi na hindi mo magugustuhan.]

Kinagat niya ang labi niya sa itinipa sa cellphone. Ise-send niya ba o hindi? Tumingin siya sa paligid. Nakita niya yung piso sa may lamesa, kinuha niya 'to at initsa saka tinignan ang kawawang barya. Nadamay pa nga.

Tao. Okay. Binaba niya ang tingin sa cellphone saka pinindot ang send.

B : [Gusto mo bang magustuhan kita?]

Hindi niya alam kung mabilis o mabagal ang naging reply dahil nakaantabay din siya sa tatlong tuldok sa cellphone niya. 

Chanyeol : [Ang tanong, bakit hindi? :D]

Parang tumalon ang puso niya sa nabasa. Ibig bang sabihin nito naglalandian na sila? [Ang yabang nung 'bakit hindi?', ah hahaha]

Chanyeol : [Confidence nalang kaya kong dalhin, master.]

B : [Bakit, pangit ka ba para sabihin yan?]

Chanyeol : [Pag sinabi ko ba sayong sexy at hot ako, maniniwala ka? :^ ]

B : [Send proofs, senpai.]

Chanyeol : [Pag naman sinearch mo yung name ko sa social media, makikita mo na, eh. ;) ]

B : [Wew, ilan kayong Chanyeol doon? Salamat nalang.]

Chanyeol : [Okay, pa-suspense nalang muna tayo. :) ]

Chanyeol : [B…]

Chanyeol : [Okay lang ba na tumawag ako?]

Nag-init ang mukha niya. Nung nakakaraan kasi, siya ang nauunang tumawag. Kapag may mga ginagawa siya at kausap niya ang lalaki, minsan tinatawagan niya ito para magtuloy-tuloy lang ang pag-uusap. Mas lalong hindi siya tumawag dito nang wala siyang ibang ginagawa. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na may isa sa kanila na nagtanong kung pwede ba tumawag at awkward yun para kay Baekhyun. Naisip niya na hindi siya nanghihingi ng permiso dito kung pwede niya itong tawagan. Ngayon si Chanyeol ang nag-initiate na tumawag.

B : [Sure. Bakit hindi? :) ]

Maya maya lang nag-ring ang phone niya. Sinagot niya agad ito bago pinaypayan ang mukha saka maliit na nagsabi ng, " Hello?"

Nakarinig siya ng kaunting kaluskos bago muling narinig ang malalim nitong, " Hi, B." Nakng. May iba talagang epekto yung malalim nitong boses, eh.

" Chanyeol?" Banggit niya sa bawat pangalan nito. " Chanyeol, diba?"

Tumawa ito. Nakng, bakit ang ganda ng boses? At bakit ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya?

Baekhyun kalma. Tensyonado ka lang dahil ito yung unang tawag niyo ng matino. Tatlong beses palang rin silang nagkausap sa telepono. Normal lang 'to. Normal lang, Baekhyun.

" Ngayon mo lang ba babanggitin yung pangalan ko?"

Bumulong siya. " Sa call habang kausap ko yung may-ari ng pangalan? Oo."

Natawa ito. Parang ang saya niya, ah. Nangiti din tuloy siya. " Saya mo, ah."

" Obvious ba?" Bumungisngis ito. " Syempre masaya ako kasi pumayag ka na tumawag ako."

" Bakit hindi? Ako nga tumatawag nalang bigla ng walang paalam, eh."

" Okay lang naman sa'kin yun. 'Wag mong masyado isipin kasi marami naman akong oras." Tumigil ito saglit. Narinig niya ang mahinang 'ehem'. " Tsaka ako graduate na, ikaw graduating kaya expected ko na magiging limitado yung oras mo."

" Ang bait mo naman po, Sir."

" H-Ha?" Nahihiya ang tawa nito. " Hindi, ah.  _ Considerate _ lang."

Tahimik. Parang nagpapakiramdaman din silang dalawa. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang paghinga ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya. Kahit iyon lang, parang nasasarapan siyang pakinggan. Nakakaantok, pero nakakabuhay din.

" Ito yung unang beses na narinig kong binanggit mo yung pangalan ko." Halos pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol. Parang nahihiya siyang sabihin iyon sa kanya.

Nag-init ang pisngi niya pero konti lang. " Tama ba ang pagbanggit ko?"

" Chanyeol. Oo, tama naman." Umubo ito bago nagsalita. " Hi, B. Ako 'to si Chanyeol."

" Hi, Chanyeol. Ako 'to si B." Gaya niya dito.

" Anong ginagawa mo ngayon?" Umpisa ng malalim na boses pero ang sarap pakinggan. " Naabala ba kita?"

" Naku, hindi! Kakatapos ko lang mag-aral para sa quiz bukas, nakahiga nalang ako ngayon." Tinignan niya ang oras. Alas onse na ng gabi.

" Buti hindi ka masyadong nagpagabi ng aral ngayon?"

Ah, oo nga pala. Nabanggit niya dito na kung minsan, inaabot na siya ng madaling araw dahil minsan, kailangan niyang mag overtime sa trabaho.

" Maaga ako nakauwi ngayon, eh." Masiglang sabi niya. " Tapos pag-uwi ko sa kwarto ko nalang ako kumain habang nag-aaral. Yung kapatid ko yung nagluto ngayon, sabi niya nag-aaral daw siya konti mag-luto." Kuwento pa niya. " Ikaw kamusta araw mo?"

Nag- _ hum _ ito habang nag-iisip. Mahaba siguro ang naging araw nito. " Nakakuha ako ngayon ng bagong kliyente. Nag-meeting lang kami about sa interior ng condo unit niya bago ako nakipagkita sa kaibigan ko sa dati kong university."

" Saang university?"

" Ah, sa Elyxion, alam mo? Malapit ka ba doon?"

Napa 'o' ang bibig niya. " Dun din nag-aaral ngayon yung kapatid ko, eh."

Maliit ang tawa nito. " Hala, edi ka-alma mater ko pala siya. Malapit lang ba kayo sa may Elyxion?"

" Medyo malayo lugar namin, mag-jeep pa pero hindi naman mahal ang pamasahe. Ewan ko ba sa kapatid ko paano nakakapasok ng maaga."

" May shortcut kasi yun sa may xxxx kaya pag sa gilid ka dumaan, mabilis ka na makakarating sa right wing ng university. Mas mabilis yung ruta ng jeep doon."

Tumango siya. " Ah, advantage pala iyon. Minsan nale-late ako kasi ang layo ng gate sa classroom ko kaya kapag hindi ako pumasok mga forty minutes bago, nale-late na ako."

" Saan ba ang school mo?"

Tumawa siya. " Secret."

" Ang daya. Sinabi ko yung akin?" Lumiit nang bahagya ang boses nito. Nagpapa-cute ba siya? Pakiramdam niya tuloy, naka-pout ito.

Umirap siya kahit alam niyang di naman siya nito makikita. " Kahit na! Hindi naman kita mapupuntahan sa university mo kahit na hanapin kita doon, eh. Tapos ikaw alam mo kung nasaan ako?"

Nang-aasar ang tono nito. " Ah, so gusto mong puntahan ako?"

Namula siya. " Hoy hindi, ah! Ang akin lang, unfair kasi! Mamaya stalker ka pala tas hinihintay mo lang na madulas ako sa mga impormasyon."

Umaray ito na parang nasasaktan sa mga sinabi niya. " Ako, stalker? Sa pogi kong 'to?"

Umirap siya. " Send proof, senpai."

" As in ngayon na?"

" Joke lang!" Pero if you insist, bakit hindi— " Ayoko nga mamaya nood—noodles i-send mo diyan."

Ang lakas ng tawa ni Chanyeol. Parang bata pero natutuwa talaga siyang mapakinggan ang boses nito. " Bakit noodles?"

" Kasi bawal, PG-13 lang tayo. Di pa ako handa sa mga mature roles."

" B, ang tanong ko, bakit pancit canton?"

" Alam mo, ikaw!"

Parang sinisinok ang tawa ni Chanyeol. Parang hindi makahinga. Napapangiti tuloy siya kasi ang kulit lang, ang bilis palang mapatawa ni Chanyeol.

" Kalma ka lang, Chan, baka hindi ka na makahinga." Asar pa niya dito.

" Alam mo ang saya kapag kausap ka." Sabi nito nang makalma na sa tawa. " Parang lagi kang may baong witty na mga salita."

" Luh, 'di ah." Humagikgik siya. " Mahilig lang ako na pagaanin yung mood kasi ayoko ng mababa yung mood. Madrama na nga ako, eh. Tsaka maarte kaya ako."

"Hmm." Nakarinig siya ng ibang tunog iba sa boses ni Chanyeol. Hindi nga lang agad naproseso ng utak niya. " Pero atleast, kahit mahirap yung buhay, nagagawa mong pagaanin."

Parang naiimagine niya tuloy ang lalaki na nakangiti habang sinasabi ito. Sa mga oras na magkausap sila parang ang bait bait nito. Lagi siyang pinakikinggan sa mga kuwento niya. Parang laging sabik na may malaman tungkol sa kanya. Sa kanya pakiramdam niya parang may taong laging nakikinig sa kanya.

Matagal pa silang nagkausap hanggang madaling araw. Nang mapansin ni Chanyeol na gabi na masyado, sinabihan na nito si Baekhyun na matulog na lalo na't alam nito na graduating na at kailangan pang mag-aral. Sumunod naman agad siya at binaba ang tawag

Pero syempre, hindi natahimik si lola mo Baekhyun dahil sinearch nito ang pangalan ng binata sa fb, naghahanap ng clue kung meron bang Chanyeol na maaaring mukha sa likod ng mga text nila.

Ang daming naging resulta. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang apelyido ni Chanyeol kaya sumuko nalang siya at nagpadala na sa antok. Isa pa, nirerespeto din niya ang privacy ni Chanyeol. Kung gusto talaga nitong makipagkilala sa kanya, darating din ang panahon na ‘yon. Sa ngayon, masaya si Baekhyun na may nakakausap siya tungkol sa mga bagay na hindi niya gaanong naiku-kwento sa iba sa iba o kay Sehun.

✺

" Baek, narinig mo na ba?" Tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo habang tinutulungan niya ito sa kusina. Katrabaho niya si Kyungsoo, siya ang pinakamatagal nang empleyado sa restaurant na pinapasukan niya at siya ring tagaluto ng mga pagkain nito. Kaya sa lahat ng empleyado, siya ang pinagkakatiwalaan ng may-ari.

" Ang alin?" Tuluy-tuloy lang ang paghihiwa niya ng mga patatas. " Huwag mo sabihin na may jowa na yung crush mo, please."

Namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng empleyado, sila lang dalawa ang nakakaalam na may crush si Kyungsoo sa bagong dishwasher nila, si Jongin. Kaya nga sa lahat ng empleyado, si Kyungsoo din ang pinakamalapit sa binata. Mabait ito at lagi siyang tinutulungan at tinuturuan ng mga putahe na minsan niluluto niya sa kanila.

" Hindi iyon, Baek!" Namumula nitong depensa, kukurutin sana siya sa tagiliran nang makitang palapit si Jongin. " Jusmiyo."

Natatawa si Baekhyun at umiiling. Ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo kapag nahihiya.

" Kuya Soo, okay na 'to? Dalhin ko na sa lababo." Ngiti ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Kyungsoo, halata parin ang hiya sa mukha niya. Inobserbahan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa. Natural na malambing ang mga mata ni Jongin pero mas lumalambot ito kapag nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya. Parang naghihintay lang din naman si Jongin sa kanya.  _ Haay _ . Bakit ang cute ng dalawang ito?

" Ano nga 'yung sasabihin mo, Soo?" Halata ang pang-aasar sa boses niya. Namumutla na si Soo pero tinitigan siya nito ng masama.

" Sinasabi ko sayo, makakatikim ka, Baekhyun." Bulong nito. " Sasabihin ko lang naman na lilipat na ng branch si Manager Kang kaya may papalit nang bagong manager sa branch natin." Halatang pinakakalma nito ang boses habang nagsasalita.

Nagtuloy siya sa ginagawa niya. " Kailan daw?"

" In three weeks time."

Nagulat siya. " Hala, bakit ang bilis naman?"

" Kasi may promotion na naghihintay kay Miss Seulgi. Siya ang unang choice para sa bagong branch pero kapag may nauna sa kanya, hindi na siya makakaabot sa promotion."

Napatango siya. Sabagay, kailangan din naman talaga iyon ni Manager Kang. May mga rason ito kung bakit nangangailangan ito ng mas mataas na posisyon. Hindi rin naman sila nagdududa sa kakayahan nito dahil alam nila na magaling ito.

" Kaya lang, sino na papalit na manager natin?"

Mapait ang tawa ni Kyungsoo. " Yun nga, eh. Kasi si Manager Kim ang papalit."

Kahit yung nagdala ng balita namutla parin kasabay ni Baekhyun.

  
  


" Maganda ang mood ko ngayon, kasi makakapagtayo na ako ng sarili kong studio at office." Balita sa kanya ni Chanyeol. " Kapag natapos na iyon, mas madali nang magkaroon ng mga kliyente kasi may pangalan na kami."

Napangiti siya. " Nakaka-proud naman."

" Ayiee, proud na si B sakin. Pasado ba?"

Ngumisi siya. " Siyempre pangarap mo 'yun, eh."

" So, pasado na nga? Malapit na akong maging successful young man."

" Opo, sige na po." Humagikhik siya. " Ang lakas ng drama mo ngayon, ah. Pero gets ko naman kung bakit."

" Kapag nag-release 'yung team ko ng bagong kanta, pakinggan mo, ha?"

" Syempre, boss."

Ang kwento ni Chanyeol, matagal niya nang plano ang magtayo ng isang artistic studio. Marami itong focus at lahat ito ginagawa lang ng isang independent team. Dahil sa interior design nagtapos ang binata, kasama iyon sa mga naging offer ng studio. May mga artists din sila at mga musician, lahat sila nagtutulungan sa bawat project.

Masaya makatulong ng mga kapwa na artists si Chanyeol. Kaya nang mabuo niya ang team niya, mga sure na kliyente, at pera, nagplano na ito para sa itatayong studio. At ngayon nga matutupad niya na iyon.

Dahil kay Chanyeol, mas naging pursigido pa siya na makatapos. Gusto niya ring makapagtapos na at magawa ang mga bagay na gusto niyang gawin. Iyong walang restriksyon, at maging successful balang araw. Inspirado siya sa mga baong kwento ni Chanyeol.

Natapos na siya magsulat ng mga notes niya. Mabilis niyang inilapag ang bolpen at inalog ang kamay para mabawasan ang sakit galing sa pagsulat ng matagal. Pinatunog niya rin ang mga daliri.

" Tapos ka na?" Masayang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Narinig niya ang ilang tunog mula sa kabilang linya. Nung una, hindi niya mawari kung ano ang naririnig niya pero nang magtuluy-tuloy ito, mas naging malinaw na sa pandinig niya.

Tunog ng gitara. Nag-gigitara si Chanyeol.

Mabagal lang ang takbo ng melodiya ng kanta, ngunit hindi ito nakakalungkot, bagkus nakakapag-bigay pa ito ng kapayapaan kay Baekhyun mula sa pagod niya ngayong araw.

Kahit kailan, hindi tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagpawi ng pagod niya sa bawat pagtapos ng araw.

_ Huwag kang matakot _

_ Di mo ba alam nandito lang ako _

_ Sa iyong tabi _

_ Di kita pababayaan kailanman _

Kung maganda na ang boses ni Chanyeol sa tuwing magsasalita ito, mas lalo ang ikinaganda ng boses nito nang nagsimula nang kumanta.

_ Ikaw ang Diyos at hari ng iyong mundo _

_ Matakot sila sayo _

Kung mas may ikakalumanay pa ang boses ng binata, mas lalo na kapag nagsimula na itong kumanta. Kung dati, pakiramdam niya lang ay hinehele siya nito sa lambot ng bawat bigkas nito sa mga salita, ngayon ay totoo na.

_ Huwag kang matakot na matulog mag-isa _

_ Kasama mo naman ako _

_ Huwag kang matakot na umibig at lumuha  _

_ Kasama mo nanan ako _

Ang gaan sa pakiramdam marinig ang pagkanta niya. Nakahiga lang siya sa kama at ninanamnam ang bawat salita. Muli, naramdaman niya ang kapayapaan.

_ Huwag kang matakot na magmukhang tanga _

_ Kasama mo naman ako _

_ Huwag kang matakot sa hindi mo pa makita _

_ Kasama mo naman ako _

_ Huwag kang matakot hmmm... _

Hindi niya namalayan ang pagtulo ng luha niya. Sa isang kanta lang ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya gumaan siya sa lahat ng takot sa utak niya magmula noon hanggang ngayon.

  
  


_ Pula. Itim. Asul. Pula. Dugo. Itim. Tinta. Asul. Panyo. _

Hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang makatulog sa linamnam ng pait at ginhawa.

✺

" Di mo naman sinabi sa'kin 'nun na magaling ka palang kumanta." Biro niya kinabukasan habang kausap si Chanyeol. Naghuhugas siya ng plato noon at nang matapos, nagtuloy na siya para mag sulat ulit ng mga takda at mag-advance ng pagbabasa.

May isa silang bagong gawain sa tuwing mag-aaral si Baekhyun. Madalas na sa gabi hindi nagkakasalisi ang oras ng dalawa kaya ang oras ng aral ni Baekhyun at oras naman ni Chanyeol mag-isa sa studio, magkausap sila.

Kung minsan, mag-uusap sila, pero ang nangingibabaw ay tunog ng lapis sa papel, pagtipa sa keyboard, ang sabay na click ng mouse, ang bawat nota sa musika, gitara, at keyboard ang maririnig.

Sa isa't-isa nahanap nila ang kapayapaan, ang mabagal na tibok ng puso at ng bawat hinga.

" Hindi mo naman tinanong." Natatawang asar ni Chanyeol, lalo na nang marinig ang pag 'hmp!' ni Baekhyun. " Hobby lang kasi yun, eh. Hanggang sa nitong nakaraan, bumabalik yung love ko sa music, dahil sa mga ka-team ko. Ngayon sinusubukan ko na rin yung mga ginagawa nila dito."

" Talented naman pala, eh." Tawa niya.

Nahihiya ang tawa nito sa kanya. Ang cute. Parang malaking baby, kapag nai-imagine ni Baekhyun.

" Minsan, iniisip ko kung ano ang itsura mo kapag nahihiya ka, kasi parang ang laki laki mong baby damulag."

" Gusto mo na ba akong makita, B? Diba sinabi ko na sa'yo?"

Naalala niya iyong pag-uusap nila nang isang gabi na iyon. Nag-uusap lang sila noon tunvkol sa mga  _ gummy bears _ hanggang sa naging mga  _ plushies _ na tapos nilalarawan lang nila sa isa't-isa yung mga maliliit nilang kaibigan sa kama.

Si Baekhyun, may isa siyang rilakkuma na bigay sa kanya ng kaibigan niyang nakakalaro niya sa dati nilang lugar. Iyon ang unang beses na may nagbigay sa kanya ng laruan. Umiiyak kasi siya noon dahil nag-aaway nanaman ang magulang niya sa salas pero sinabi sa kanya ng nanay niya na huwag muna siyang lumabas at protektahan niya si Sehun.

Si Chanyeol, may isang tuta na plushie. Hindi gaano kaganda ang plushie na iyon mula sa lahat ng laruan na mayroon siya pero may parte sa kanya na naaalala ito. Gawa kasi ito sa pinagtagpi-tagping tela na itinapon na ngunit nang mabuo, nagawang isang laruan. Ang naaalala niya, sabay nilang itinahi ng ate niya na si Yoora ang laruan para sana maging isang regalo pero hindi na nila naibigay sa pagbibigyan.

" Madami siyang kulay, eh. Wala rin siyang balahibo katulad nung mga kadalasang laruan." Tumawa siya. " Pero magaling na si Ate manahi noon, eh. Kaya nagmukha siyang aso. Mas magaling na siya ngayon."

" Hm, naku-curious tulog ako sa itsura ng aso na yan. Siguro kamukha mo." Biro niya.

" Sinasabi mo ba na pangit ako?"

" Ha?" Pagkukunwari niya. " Wala akong sinabi, ah. Ikaw nagsabi nun! Para mo na ring sinabi na pangit yung gawa ni Ate Yoora!"

" Hoy, h-hindi naman pangit, eh!" Depensa nito. Ang cute mautal. " Tsaka hoy, kapag nakita mo lang talaga ako, maka-crush-an mo na 'ko. Baka di mo kayanin?"

" Sige nga, send proof."

" Senpai." Tuloy niya. " 'Wag na ide-describe ko nalang sayo kasi baka hindi mo kayanin ka-gwapuhan ko."

Napa- _ tsk _ siya. " Ang yabang. Baka mamaya kainin mo yang sinabi mo kapag nakita mo na ako? Baka ikaw pa mas magka-crush sakin."

Mahina ang tunog sa kabilang linya na sinamahan ng maliit na tawa ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya naintindihan. " Ano sabi mo?"

" Sabi ko, edi wow." Tawa niya. " Para nalang mapanatag ka na kung ano itsura ko, boss. Nasa six foot ako at may malaking tenga na perfect na mukha, okay ka na?"

Nag-aktong umiiyak si Baekhyun. " Ang yabang talaga 'dun sa 'perfect na mukha'. Kapag nakita kita, kukutyain talaga kita, kakainis."

Natawa si Chanyeol. " Parang di mo sinabing maganda boses ko, eh noh? Boses ko palang yan, Sir B. Paano pa kapag nakita mo ko?"

" 'Wag ka ngang magsalita ng tapos, kakaasar ka. Ayaw umayos."

Napa- _ aww _ si Chanyeol. " Nagtatampo na ba yang Baby B na 'yan?"

Namula siya. Minsan ipinagpapasalamat niya talagang magka-call lang silang dalawa kaya hindi nito nakikita kung gaano na siya kapula ngayon. Isa pa, ang pa-fall! Nawiwili na tawagin siyang Baby B!

" Ewan sayo, Chanyeol! Diyan ka na nga! Ang laki mong pampam!"

Tawa nang tawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya habang dumiretso siya sa banyo para maghugas ng mukha. Nagsipilyo na rin siya. Ang pula ng mukha niya at ng tenga niya.

Paglabas niya ng banyo, nakita niya si Sehun na naghihintay sa labas. Nakita nito ang bahagyang pula ng mga pisngi niya.

" Okay ka lang?" Taas kilay nitong sabi. Isa pa 'tong maarteng sisiw na ito. " May sakit ka ba ang pula mo?"

" Hindi, okay lang ako. Namula lang kasi bagong hilamos ako."

Nagkibit balikat nalang ito at pumasok na sa banyo.

" Oy, hinaan mo pala boses mo habang nanlalandi ka ng 'penpal'. Nagmu-movie marathon kami ni Luhan, ang ingay mo." Sigaw nito mula sa banyo.

_ Jusme _ . Napatakip nalang siya ng mukha.

✺

Ang isang buwan ay naging dalawa. Nakilala niya ang bagong manager ng restaurant na pinapasukan niya na si Kim Minseok. Noong unang linggo, madalas nitong kasama si Manager Kang habang ipinapaliwanag nito kung paano nila pinapatakbo ang buong restaurant. Matalas ang mata ng bagong manager. Madali niyang nakikita kunv may mali man sa mga ginagawa ng empleyado o kaya kung may depekto sa mga kasangkapan. Matalas din ang memorya nito sa mga pangyayari.

Sabi ni Kyungsoo, dapat nag-detective nalang daw si Manager Kim. Kahit daw ang dami ng sangkap, kailangan kalkulado. Maganda nang kulang, basta huwag sobra dahil malulugi sila sa sahog! Binalewala iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang tama lang naman ang konsumo niya ng mga sangkap at sahog. Sa salita niya,  _ 'maghalo na ang balat sa tinalupan, hindi ko iri-risk na pumangit ang lasa ng luto ko dahil ito ang nagustuhan ng mga customer ko' _ .

Huling isang linggo ni Manager Kang sa branch nila, nagpakain at nagpainom ito sa labas. Huling araw na rin kasi ng isa nilang katrabaho nila na si Minha dahil kukuha na ito ng  _ maternity leave _ . Sabi nito babalik parin siya pero bilang customer muna kasi kailangan pa niyang matikman ang luto ni Soo. Pinaglilihian yata siya.

" Salamat sa naging maganda nating samahan sa loob ng mahigit isang taon nating magkakasama." Sabi ni Seulgi. Medyo mapula na ang mukha pero hindi pa lasing. " Hindi pa 'to yung huli kasi malay niyo makabalik pa 'ko! Pero sana lumabas parin tayo bilang magkakaibigan." Tinuro niya si Minseok. " Sana mas maging close pa kayo kay Manager Kim! Sama natin siya sa nga gathering natin!"

" Syempre naman, boss king!" Tawa ng waiter nila na si Gong. " Basta next time libre ulit, ha?"

Nagkuwentuhan pa sila at nagtawanan. Malungkot para sa kanila na umalis si Manager Kang dahil napalapit na sila dito. Madali talaga kasi itonv pakisamahan. Pero hindi naman unwelcomed ang bago nilang manager. Naku-curious tuloy siya kung paano ang magiging aproach nito sa kanila.

" Kuya." Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga waiter ng restaurant na kinainan nila. Lumapit naman ito agad at tinanong sila. " Pahingin naman ng tubig, lahat po kami."

Maliit lang ang restaurant kaya may mga table na malapit sa kanila. At dahil din marami sila, medyo kumitid ang daanan dahilan para mabunggo ng waiter ang isang lalaki na galing yata sa katabi lang nila na table. Nanghingi naman agad ito ng pasensya na mabilis tinanggap ng customer.

" Okay lang, buti wala kang dalang nakaka-aksidente." Mahinahon nitong sabi at nilagay pa ang kamay sa balikat ng waiter.

Napatango si Baekhyun. Akala niya magagalit yung lalaki kasi maganda ang mukha at malaking bulas talaga. Madalas pa naman sa ganun, mayabang.  _ Plus points ka sa langit _ . Tawa niya sa isip niya.

  
  


Ang akala ni Baekhyun na mas magagandang araw, mapapalitan ng stress pagkatapos ng isang linggo.

Una, gabi-gabi siyang walang pahinga sa pagbabasa. Thesis na kaya kailangan niyang mag-research ng bongga tungkol sa topic niya. Buti nalang at individual dahil mas lalo siyang mas-stress kung may mga kagrupo pa siyang dadalhin.

Pangalawa, hindi na siya tinantanan ni Sehun sa pagtatanong kung ano ang magagandang pang regalo sa birthday. Malapit na daw ang birthday ni Luhan kaya kailangan niyang paghandaan at pag-ipunan.

Pangatlo, ang hirap pakisamahan ni Manager Kim. Strikto pala ito pagdating sa pamamalakad sa mga pinansiyal na gastusin. Metikuloso ang tao. Hindi ito umuuwi nang hindi nasisigurong malinis ang buong restaurant bago magsara. At dahil ganoon, ito rin ang nahuhuli na umuwi sa kanila.

Syempre, bilang mga empleyado, kailangan nilang siguraduhin na malinis at maayos nga ang lahat bago umalis. Napapadalas pa ang pago-overtime ni Baekhyun dahil mas kaunti sila ngayon sa kusina dahil wala si Minha. Salitan sila sa kusina sa kung sino ang papalit sa oras nito. Kaya madalas nakakauwi na siya ng alas siyete hanggang alas otso ng gabi.

" Sigurado ka ba, okay ka lang?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya isang araw. " Parang hindi ka pa kumakain, ah."

" Di mo nga ako nakikita, eh. Pa'no mo malalamang di ako kumakain?" Biro niya.

Narinig niya itong nag-tsk. " Kapag kasi nakakain ka na, mas nakakapag-pokus ka, B. Di mo napapansin pero mas matalas ang pandinig at memorya mo 'pag tapos ka na kumain." Narinig niya ang pagpindot nito sa mouse. " Nakalimutan mo na may quiz ka bukas, hindi ka pa nagre-review."

Nanlaki ang mata niya nang ma-realize. Oo nga pala, nasabi niya kay Chanyeol na may quiz siya sa matanda at strikto niyang prof!

" Hindi pa ako nakapag-review!" Taranta niyang binuksan ang mga folder niya para makita ang notes. " Shit, may mga graphs pa naman na kailangang i-memorize!"

" B! B, kalma!" Nag-aalala nitong sabi sa kanya. " B, kumain ka muna para makapag pokus ka sa gagawin mo."

Nakita niya na ang folder at nilapag ito sa mesa. " Pero wala na kong oras." Nag-pout siya. " Pitong oras nalang, klase ko na ulit."

Suminghap si Chanyeom mula sa kabilang linya. " 'Wag kang mag-panic, B. Ganito, kumain ka nalang habang nagre-review. Tapos ka naman na sa pagbabasa mo ngayon para sa thesis, diba?"

Tumango siya at nagpakawala ng  _ "Hmm." _

" Okay, kumain ka na habang nagre-review para mas may pokus ka sa mga binabasa mo. Hindi na kita iistorbohin pero nandito lang ako, hm? Gusto mo ba ng music."

Nagpout siya, "Hmm."

" Sige na kumuha ka na ng pagkain, tas review na. Kasya naman siguro ang two to three hours? Basta siguruhin mo na may tulog ka."

" Okay po."

Ginawa niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Kaya lang bago siya maka tatlong oras sa pag-aaral, nakatulog na siyang pagod sa lamesa niya habang naririnig yung bagong melody na gawa ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya.

Natatawa si Chanyeol nang marinig ang mahinang paghilik ni Baekhyun. " Goodnight, B."

  
  


Ilang linggo ang dumaan na ganoon parin ka stressful ang bawat araw ni Baekhyun. Naging mas limitado ang oras niya, kulang na siya sa pahinga, madalas na siyang magkape, at puno na ng eyebags ang mata niya.

" Grabe, ang pangit mo ngayon, Kuya." Sabi ni Sehun habang naghahanda papasok ng eskwela. 

Wala siyang klase ngayon kaya hindi pa siya nag-aayos pagbangon sa kama. Gulo gulo pa ang buhok niya, kasama ng malaking eyebags niya at lukot lukot na ang pajama niya. Pinakamahabang pahinga niya na iyon dahil sa loob ng dalawang oras papasok na siya sa trabaho. Kumuha siya ng shift sa umaga dahil wala naman siyang pasok.

" Nahiya ako sayo." Binaba niya ang baso niya ng kape saka kumuha ng pandesal. " Kumain ka na, oh. Ang dami mong satsat, gutom lang yan."

Ngumiti ito sa kanya. " Sus. Kamusta si 'penpal'?"

Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. " Kamusta si Luhan?"

" Sabi ko nga okay lang si 'penpal', eh." Pagkakain nito ng dalawang pandesal kumuha siya pa ng tatlo para ibaon bago magpaalam.

" O, yung margarin bitbitin mo na oh, baka maghanap si Luhan ng palaman!"

" Huwag na, kaya ko siyang palamanan." Ngiti ng kumag tapos binato bato siya ng Baekhyun ng plastic na kutsara.

" Lumayas ka na ngang hinayupak ka, mag-aral ka! Huwag puro pagpapalaman laman ng utak mo!"

  
  


" Baekhyun pabitbit naman nito sa bodega."

" Baekhyun, pakihanda iyong mga sangkap nito, salamat."

" Alis na ko, Baek, ha? Salamat talaga sa pag-cover ng shift ko."

" Baek, table number five, two, and one."

Buong araw nang lugmok sa trabaho si Baekhyun. Noong nakaraang araw, nag-resign ang isang waiter sa restaurant nila dahil nakahanap na ito ng bagong trabaho. Sa susunod na araw pa dadating yung kapalit dahil ite-train pa ito sa ibang branch. Understaff na sila kaya siya, si Gong, at Kyungsoo ang madalas na mag overtime sa trabaho.

Sa hapon naman ay siya ang pumalit sa shift ng isa niyang katrabaho. Sa sobrang pokus niya at dami ng trabaho, kasama ang stress at pagod, nakalimutan niya na ang kumain ng tanghalian. Nang magkaroon siya ng break bandang alas kuwatro, naramdaman niya na ang pagod at ang gutom.

" Baekhyun Byun, hindi ka pa kumakain ng kahit ano." Sermon ni Kyungsoo pagpasok niya sa kitchen.

" Sorry. Nakalimutan ko na kasi gusto kong matapos agad 'yung mga gawain."

" Baek, pinapagod mo ang sarili mo." Nagsimula nang mangaral si Kyungsoo.

Kaunti lang ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Ngunit sa kaunti ng bilang nila, mas lalong bilang lang niya kung sino ang mga talagang naging malapit sa kanya. Isa na roon si Kyungsoo. Mula nang makapasok siya sa trabaho, ito na ang umaalalay sa kanya hanggang sa matutuhan niya lahat ng trabaho dito. Halos alam na din niya ang buhay ni Baekhyun at ganun din si Baekhyun na laging nakikinig sa mga kwento niya.

" Baek, magpahinga ka na. Umuwi ka na para makapag-aral ka na rin. Graduating ka na kaya kailangan mong mag-pokus sa pag-aaral mo."

Dumating sa loob ng kusina si Manager Kim. Sa loob ng isang buwan na kasama nila ito, naging maayos naman ang pakikisama nila. Kaya lang mas matigas at sarado si Manager Kim sa kanila. Mas metikuloso kasi talaga ito, dahil doon, ang pagiging istrikto niya ang nagiintimida sa kanila. Pero kung kakasapin naman ng maayos ang manager nila, maayos itong makipag-usap.

" Ni-rush ko na yung pagdating ng dalawang bagong empleyado natin. By tomorrow morning, hindi na kailangan na mag cover ng shift ni Byun. This is the last day na understaffed tayo but please, always observe cleanliness parin. I am considering din na mag-offer ng higher position o kaya mag officially hire a part-timer. Talk to me in my office para mapag-usapan ang application."

Tumalikod ito at umalis na ng kitchen. Sa totoo lang, kahit metikuloso at mukhang maarte sa katawan ang boss nila, kita nila na hands-on parin ito sa pagpapatakbo ng branch. Araw-araw nag-iikot ito at binibisita ang mga empleyado. 

_ Ding! _

Tumayo agad si Baekhyun para kunin ang order ng isang customer sa isang table. Tuloy tuloy nanaman ang trabaho niya. Hawak niya ang tray ng isang customer nang may mahagip ang mata niya sa isang lamesa.

Pamilyar na pamilyar sa kanya ang taong iyon. Halos manikip ang dibdib niya ng makita ang taong iyon. Huli na nang matanto niyang nasa lapag na ang tray at basag na ang mga laman nito. Ang naririnig niya ay ang boses ni Gong na tinatawag siya. Paulit-ulit, naghahalo ang boses ng isang customer na nagtatanong kung ayos ba siya, isang nagrereklmao sa naging abala at si Gong na pinupulot ang mga basag na kasangkapan.

_ " Baekhyun, in my office!" _

Nakatingin sa kanya ang mga tao, nang balikan niya ang parehong lamesa, nakatingin na sa kanya ang taong nang-iwan sa kanya. Kumunot ang noo nito at nabasa niya ang bibig nito.  _ " Baekhyun?" _

Mabilis siyang tumungo sa opisina ni Minseok.

  
  


" Ngayong araw ka pa talaga magkakamali, Baekhyun? Nakita mo ba kung gaano karami at kamahal ang mga nasayang mula sa tray na iyon? This could cost you more than a month to pay. The food will also go to waste." Tuloy tuloy ang pagsermon sa kanya ni Minseok habang nakayuko lang siya.

_ Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. _

" Sorry, Sir. I will pledge myself to pay. Hindi ko po sinasadya. Sorry po talaga, Sir." Basag na ang boses niya. Tuluy-tuloy ang pagpatak ng luha niya. Paano na ang gagawin niya ngayon? Mababawasan ang sahod niya, mahihirapan siya sa mga gastusin sa bahay. Tapos ngayon makikita niya pa ang taong pinaka kinamumuhian niya sa buong buhay niya?

Lumambot ang mata ni Minseok pagkakita sa kanya na umiiyak. " Byun…" Lumapit ito at niyakap siya. " I'm sorry. I just want you to learn from it. Harsh ba ako magsalita? Hahanapan ko ng paraan para hindi gaanong mabawasan ang sweldo mo, how is that? Hindi ko pabibigatin ang trabaho mo at mas lalong huwag mong isipin na hindi mo ginagawa ang best mo, ha? Learn from this, Baek."

" Sir, s-salamat p-po." Iyon nalang ang nasabi niya sa pagtan ng bawat hikbi niya.

  
  


Sinabihan siya ni Minseok na magpahinga nalang muna sa locker's room bago umuwi. Pero kahit nandoon na siya, tuloy tuloy lang ang hikbi niya.

Kitang kita niya kung gaano kasaya ang tatay niya sa bago nitong pamilya. Ang galing kasi parang hindi man lang naisip ng tatay niya na anak niya din sila. At parang ang saya saya niya sa bago niyang pamilya, hindi niya na kailangang latayan o murahin kung sino man sa kanila.

Grabe, deserve niya ba iyon?

Mapait ang ngiti niya. Sa lahat ng taon na nawala siya, hindi niya man lang ba naisip na tignan kung ano kalagayan nila ni Sehun? Wala siyang ibang inisip kung hindi yung anak niya sa asawa na mahal niya?

Gusto niyang murahin ng paulit-ulit yung tao na iyon. Gusto niya ilabas lahat ng galot niya pero hindi niya kaya. Kasi nandoon parin yung takot na iniukit nito sa kalamnan niya. Hanggang ngayon, nandoon parin.

  
  


_ Panay ang iyak niya habang naririnig niya ang pag-aaway ng nanay at tatay niya. Wala siyang magawa kung hindi ang umiyak. Sabi sa kanya ni nanay, wag daw siyang lalabas. Alagaan at protektahan niya daw si Sehun. _

_ Pero naririnig niya rin ang nanay na umiiyak mula sa loob ng kwarto. Gusto niya rin protektahan si nanay. Ayaw niya masaktan si nanay. _

_ Umiiyak siya na lumabas ng kwarto. Mabilis ang takbo niya dahil nakita niya ang nanay niya, umiiyak, may dugo, nagdudugo yung kamay ni nanay. _

_ " Nanay!" _

_ " Anak huwag ka dito! Doon ka lang sa loob!" _

_ " Tay, huwag mo saktan ang nanay ko!" _

_ " Ganito ba talaga katigas ang ulo ng pamilya niyo, ah? Hindi ba talaga pumasok sa kokote mo na turuan ng maayos itong mga batang 'to?" _

_ " At ikaw! Tumigil ka diyan sa pagngawa mo, ah!" Mahigpit ang hawak nito sa baba niya. " Di ka marunong makinig sa sinasabi ko?" _

_ Sampal. " Tigil! Ayoko sabi ng maingay! Tumigil ka, itigil mo yang bibig mo!" _

_ " Tama na iyan!" Pigil ng nanay niya. " Anak pumasok ka na sa loob." _

_ " Nanay… dugo." _

_ Ngumiti ang nanay niya pero nakikita niya parin ang pula ng mga mata nito. " Tignan mo. Gagamutin na ni nanay itong sugat." Naglabas siya ng isang asul na panyo, itinakip niya ito sa nagdurugo na parte ng kamay niya. " Ayos na si nanay, ha? Sige na puntahan mo na si Sehun, baka hinihintay ka na niya sa higaan." _

_ Yumakap siya sa kanyang nanay. Rinig niya ang impit na hikbi nito. Nakita niya ang ama niya na nakatingin sa kanilang dalawang mag-ina hanggang dumapo ang mata niya sa isang kutsilyo sa lapag. _

  
  


" Baekhyun." Tawag sa kanya ng malumanay na boses ni Kyungsoo. Nang makita niya ito, agad siyang sinakop ng mga braso nito.

" Tahan na." Malambing ang boses nito at inaalo ang likod niya habang mahina ang mga hikbi niya.

" Baekhyun?" Nanigas siya sa kinauupuan niya nang marinig niya ang boses na iyon.

Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo, kinakalkula kung aalis ba siya o hindi. Nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya, alam niyang dapat siyang manatili doon.

Suminghap siya. Nalasahan niya pa ang maalat niyang luha at pinunasan ang mukha niya ng braso niya.

Nagsalita si Kyungsoo. " Sir, paano kayo nakapasok? Kapag lumapit pa kayo, tatawag ako ng security." Matatas niyang sabi.

Nakatalikod siya sa ama niya. Ayaw niyang makita ito. Ayaw niyang makaharap 'to.

Narinig niyang humikbi ang boses ng dating matapang na imahe na nakilala niya. " Patawarin mo ako. Wala ako sa katinuan noon. Lahat ng sinapit ng ina mo ikaw at ng kapatid mo sakin, pinagsisisihan ko iyon at hanggang ngayon humihingi ako ng patawad sa Panginoon. Hindi ko namalayan kung gaano ako ka-delikado. Hindi ko alam na hindi na tama ang mga ginagawa ko.

" Anak… umalis ako noon dahil ayaw kong madamay pa kayo sa lahat ng mga maling ginawa ko. Alam kong alam mo lahat ng mga katarantaduhan ko. Lahat lahat kaya gusto kong humingi ng tawad. Ayoko na sana kayong gambalain pero nakita ko kung gaano ka katakot sa akin kanina. Nakita ko kung ano ang naging epekto sayo ng mga ginawa ko."

" Baekhyun, huwag ka nang matakot. Hindi na kita sasaktan. At alam kong may mga tao nang puprotektahan ka mula sa sakit. Patawad sa mga nagawa ko noon sayo at sa nanay mo, pati sa kapatid mo. Alam kong mali iyon."

" Umalis ka na." Naguunahan ulit ang luha niya sa pisngi niya. " Patatawarin kita basta umalis ka na." Humikbi siya. " Dahil sayo… dahil sayo, nawalan ng kulay yung mga mata ni nanay. Nalanta siyang parang gulay sa harap ko habang patuloy na humihingi ng tawad sa amin at sa pagsasama niya sayo. Kung talagang ayaw mo nang makasakit, layuan mo nalang kami."

Ang huling narinig nalang niya ay ang mga yabag ng paa nito paalis.

✺

Nang maisara na nila ang restaurant. Sinamahan lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Pinilit niyang ihatid siya sa bahay pero ayaw ni Baekhyun na makita siyang luhaan ng kapatid niya. Ayaw niyang malaman nito na nakita at nakausap niya 'yung tatay nila. Ang selfish man pakinggan pero gusto niyang mabura nalang sa isip ni Sehun iyong mga alaala na iyon. Kung tutuusin naman, masyado pang bata noon si Sehun at hindi niya na natatandaan ang mga senaryong iyon samantalang matanda na si Baekhyun para maalala lahat ng iyon. 

Maga parin ang mata niya mula sa pag-iyak. Pinipilit ni Kyungsoo na kumain siya dahil buong araw na walang laman ang tiyan niya. Kaya hinila niya nalang si Kyungsoo papunta sa isang convenience store. Siniguro niyang hindi sa lugar kung saan nagtatrabaho si Sehun sila pumunta. Ang sikip ng dibdib niya habang inaalala ang nakaraan mga pangyayari. Parang gustong idagan ng mundo ang lahat sa kanya.

Galit siya. Galit siya sa mga taong nang-iwan sa kaniya, sa kanilang dalawa ni Sehun. Galit siya kasi noong namatay ang nanay nila, wala ni isa sa pamilya nila ang tumanggap sa kanila. At ang makita mo ang pamilya ng ama mo na masaya habang ipinagkait niya iyon sa kanila?

Ilang sugat ba ng ina niya ang nagamot niya? Ilang pasa ang natanggap niya? Para siyang sinampal sa katotohanan na walang may gusto sa kanya.

Isa pa si Kris. Sa lahat ng tao, siya pa ang tatalikod sa kanya? Yung mahal niya pa ang mang-iiwan sa kanya? Wala siyang pinagkaiba sa tatay niya. Pareho lang sila na ayaw sa kanya.

Tapos kailangan niya pang bayaran lahat ng mga platong nabasag niya.

" Baek, bakit hindi natin tawagan si Sehun para masundo ka niya?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang patuloy siya sa pagkain.

Sabi ni Kyungsoo libre niya na ang pagkain basta kakain siya.

" Soo, ayoko malaman pa ni Sehun 'to." Sabi niya sa kaibigan. " Hindi pa ko handa na malaman niya lahat lahat ng katarantaduhan na ginawa ng sarili naming ama sa pamilya namin."

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Nakikita niya na parang isang salamin sa mga ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya. Galit, takot, lungkot. Alam niyang mahirap ang pinagdaanan noon ni Baekhyun habang mag-isang inaalagaan ang kapatid, nagtatrabaho para sa kanilang dalawa. Dahil gusto ni Baekhyun na mabigyan ng maayos na pamamahay ang kapatid, kailangan pa niyang tumigil sa pag-aaral. Sa loob ng ilang buwan nilang magkasama sa trabaho, nababasa niya na ito na parang isang salamin.

" Ayoko na magkaroon din ng takot sa kanya, Soo. Ayoko na makita niya yung takot na mayroon ako kasi alam kong pati siya maaapektuhan."

" Naiintindihan ko, Baek."

Ngumiti siya. " Salamat, Soo." At sobrang bukal iyon sa kalooban niya. Sobra siyang nagpapasalamat kay Kyungsoo dahil lagi siyang handang magbigay ng suporta sa kanya at sa iba pang tao sa paligid niya. Ang laki ng utang na loob niya sa taong ito.

Hindi nila namalayan ang oras habang may kaunti silang kwentuhan. Natigil sila nang biglang tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun na may pangalan na hindi kilala ni Kyungsoo.

_ Chanyeol calling… _

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, nanghihingi ng permiso. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango. Ito siguro ang dahilan bakit kahit pagod, masaya si Baekhyun.

Hindi siya tanga para hindi mapansin na nagiging mas masayahin si Baekhyun ngayon. Dati, madaling malungkot si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari sa kanya pero sa loob ng mahigit tatlong buwan, mas nakikita niya na ang sigla ni Baekhyun sa kabila ng pagod sa buhay.

Agad naman itong sinagot ni Baek. Bago siya makapagsalita, naunahan na siya ng isa. " Hello, Sir? Shopper delivery po, papunta na po ako sa inyo, nandiyan po ba kayo sa address niyo?"

Napangiti si Baekhyun. " Sira ulo ka talaga."

Narinig niya ang tawa ni Chanyeol. Ah, eto talaga ang nagpapakalma sa kanya, eh. " Kamusta ang Baby B?"

Tumayo siya para lumabas. " Eto, nasa labas ako ngayon, nagpapahangin."

Bigla namang pumasok sa isip niya ang nangyari sa araw na iyon. Sasabihin niya ba kay Chanyeol o hindi? Hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon nito. Lalo na kapag nalaman niyang nakita niya ang tatay niya ngayong araw dahil nabanggit niya dito isang beses ang pag-aaway ng magulang niya.

Matagal na hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol. Kapag ganito tuloy, pakiramdam niya nababasa siya nito kahit hindi sila nagkikita. Sa loob ng mahigit tatlong buwan, alam na nila ang habit ng isa't isa.

" Okay ka lang ba, B?"

_ Ah, putangina _ . Bakit kahit iyong tanong lang na iyon, nakakaiyak na?

Pinigilan niyang huwag humikbi. Ayaw niyang malaman ni Chanyeol na umiiyak siya ngayon. Huwag muna ngayon.

" A-ayos lang ako. Ano ka ba?" Impit ang tawa niya, pero nag-uunahan ang luha niya.  _ Kasi, eh. _ Bakit kasi ang lambing lambing ng boses ni Chanyeol?

" B, 'wag kang magsinungaling, please. Umiiyak ka, ano?"

Hindi niya napigilan ang humikbi. Tinakpan niya ng kamay ang mata. " Ikaw kasi, eh. Ba't pina-iiyak mo pa ako?"

" Bakit ka umiiyak? Anong nangyari? Nasaktan ka ba?" Nagpapanic ang boses nito. " G-Gusto mo puntahan kita? Kaya kitang puntahan agad diyan."

_ Puntahan? _

" Ano ka ba, Chanyeol, huwag na. I mean, okay naman na ako, eh." Pigil niya

" Anong nangyari, B?"

Suminghap siya. " Nakita ko si tatay kanina."

" Nasaan ka?" Narinig niya pagtayo nito, mga ilang paggalaw. " Nasaan ka, B?"

Kahit nagpapanic na ito, malambing parin siyang kinakausap. Ramdam niya ang pag-aalaga nito sa kanya kahit sa telepono lang. " Nasa convenience store lang ako. Don't worry."

" B, saang convenience store? Please, please, nag-aalala ako sa'yo." Naririnig niya ang silinyador ng motor.

Nanlaki ang mata niya. " Chanyeol, huwag! Ayoko. Please."

" B, anong dapat kong gawin? Mag-relax? Paano kung saktan ka ng tatay mo?"

" Chanyeol, wala na siya. Kanina pa 'yun. Kumalma ka, please."

" B, ayokong mag-isa ka diyan na nalulungkot. Ayokong mag-isa ka na umiiyak diyan. Hindi ko kaya."

" Chan, please. Makinig ka nga, huwag kang makulit, ayos lang ako."

" Paano ka uuwi?"

" Makakahanap naman ako ng taksi o jeep pauwi."

Narinig niya itong mag-tsk. " B, hindi mo naiintindihan, eh. Gusto ko ako yung nasa tabi mo ngayon. Gusto kong madamayan kita sa mga ganitong panahon. Gusto kong alagaan ka, protektahan ka…" Humina ang boses nito. " Gusto na yata kita, B. Kasi gusto kong nandiyan ako para sayo. Lagi."

Pumatak ang luha niya. " A-ano?"

" Please, B. Papasukin mo naman ako sa puso mo." Buntong hininga nito. " Sa mga oras na magkausap tayo, naririnig ko yung kwento mo, yung pagod mo. Gusto ko ako ang pupuno ng mga bagay na hindi mo makuha. Gusto kong maging pahinga mo."

" Chanyeol—" Hingang malalim.

Hindi siya ready. Hindi niya napaghandaan 'to. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Ang gulo. Ang gulo gulo pa ng utak niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya pero nagluluha ang mga mata niya. Nao-overwhelm siya sa dami ng emosyon na naranasan niya ng araw na 'to. Parang isang malaking roller coaster ride.

" B, pupuntahan kita diyan."

Lumakas ang boses niya. " Hindi! Huwag please, Chanyeol. Makinig ka naman." Sinabunutan niya ang sarili sa sobrang frustration.

_ Hingang malalim. Kalma. _

" Chanyeol… Please, huwag muna ngayon." Iyon na ang huling sinabi niya dito bago ibaba ang tawag.

✺

Ilang araw nang balisa si Baekhyun. Si Sehun, nag-aalala na rin. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyayari sa kuya niya. Kung minsan, nagugulat pa ito kapag kinukulbit niya tuwing nasa labas sila. Lagi ring malalim ang iniisip nito at tila problemado. Lagi naman silang problemado sa buhay, pero iba ang inaakto ngayon ng kuya niya.

Kaya nang hindi niya na ma-take, kinatok niya ito sa pinto dala dala ang limang bag ng chips at isang litro ng soda. 'Movie marathon' ika niya, para hindi muna maisip ng kuya niya kung ano man iyong bumabagabag sa kanya.

" Ang sukal naman ng kwarto mo," sabi niya pagpasok. " Hindi ka naman ganyan maglinis sa labas, ah."

" Pakealam mo, kwarto ko 'to."

Nag-make face siya. " Oo na."

Pero makalat parin, ang baboy talaga. At kung nandidiri siya, kitang kita sa mukha niya. Kung napansin iyon ni Baekhyun, hindi nalang siya kumibo pero iniirapan niya si Sehun.

" Ano yan ba’t may dala dala kang kung anu-ano." Turo niya sa plastic na dala nito na may lamang sandamukal na mga sitsirya. UTI talaga ang nais.

" Date night natin. Bakit, may reklamo ka?"

Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun habang inaayos yung mga charger niya sa lamesa. " Ay wow, di naman ako na-informed."

" Mas natutupad yung mga biglaan," kibit-balikat niya. " Labas mo na ‘yang bago mong download na movie, gusto ko yung mainit-init pa."

" Hayop ka, nag-demand ka pa, ikaw na nga itong nambibigla."

" Eh kung wag ka nang mag-reklamo? Manood nalang tayo, kuys."

Nagsimula ang movie. Puta, superhero movie ang pinapanood nila pero parang parehong lumilipad ang utak nila. Si Baekhyun, nandoon parin ang isip sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang si Sehun, iniisip kung ano ba talaga ang problema ng kapatid niya.

" Kuya…" Alanganin ang tono ni Sehun. Parang kinakalkula ang mga salita na sasabihin niya. " Kwentuhan mo naman ako."

Nilingon niya ang kapatid. " Ano 'to? Bedtime story?"

Umirap ito. " Ang korni mo." Tinulak siya nito balikat sa balikat. " Kwentuhan mo ko tungkol sa ka 'penpal' mo, gusto kong malaman ano status niyo."

" Hindi nga sabi 'penpal' yun!"

" Ganun na din 'yon!"

" Alam mo ang tatanda ng nga terms mo! Baka ikaw 'penpal' mo si Luhan!"

" Huwag mo nga binabaling sakin yung usapan, kwentuhan mo nalang ako!"

Ilang beses pa silang nag-away kuno bago ikinuwento ni Baekhyun sa kapatid ang tungkol kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya pinangalanan ito pero sapat na iyon na impormasyon para kay Sehun. Masaya siya na naririnig na mag-open up sa kanya ang kapatid niya. Nakikita niya ang sigla sa mata nito habang nagkukwento tungkol sa binata. At kung tatanungin siya, ang gusto niya lang ay makita si Baekhyun na masaya dahil alam niya 'yung hirap nito.

Gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na may napagsabihan siya ng tungkol kay Chanyeol. Napansin niya na si Chanyeol pala ang maliit na sikreto niya pero naging isang malaking parte ng buhay niya. Ang laki ng impact, nakakayanig, dahan dahan siyang pumasok sa pang araw-araw na buhay ni Baekhyun at ngayon parang hindi na siya sanay.

At doon naisip niya na siguro… siguro hindi pa tinatanong ni Chanyeol, pero nakapasok na siya sa puso niya.

✺

Tatlong araw na simula nang movie night nila ni Sehun. Mahigit isang linggo niya na ring iniiwasan si Chanyeol. Hindi niya parin alam kung anong dapat isagot dito. Kung makikipagkita ba siya o hindi.

Ang daming pagkakataon na pinatunayan na ni Chanyeol na mapagkakatiwalaan siya. Hindi gusto ni Baekhyun yun kasi may parte sa kanya na nagdududa parin. Mas lalo na rin na pakiramdam niya, hindi niya deserve na makipagkita kay Chanyeol.

Masyadong mabait si Chanyeol sa texts, parang sobrang perfect niya. At kung mas may ipe-perfect pa siya kung magkikita sila nang personal. Napakabait ni Chanyeol.

Insecurities din,  _ magugustuhan niya kaya ako kapag nagkita kami? _

Kasi pwede naman siyang tumakbo kapag nakita niya yung ka-meeting niya na pangit pala o kaya mukhang mangbo-bogus pero paano kung hindi? Paano kung akalain ni Chanyeol na siya pala ang mangbo-bogus?

Napaigtad siya nang makitang tumunog ang selpon niya mula sa study desk niya. Tumayo agad siya sa dahil baka si Chanyeol iyon. Palagi kasi itong nagte-text kahit hindi niya nire-replayan. Pinapaalala lang sa kanya kung minsan na kumain na siya, kung nakapag review na ba sya, kung tapos na ang trabaho niya. Minsan tinatanong nito kung okay lang ba siya at kasunod niyon sasabihin na  _ 'Sana lagi kang mag-ingat.' _

Minsan tuloy napapairap nalang siya, eh. Hindi dahil matapobreng maarteng bakla siya kundi dahil bakit naga-ala John Lloyd siya.

Nanliit ang mata niya sa nakitang text mula sa hindi kilalang numero.

_ +639 XXX XXXX _

_ Baek, ako 'to. Pwede ba tayo magkausap sana? _

  
  


Kung may bagay man siyang natutunan sa naging relasyon niya kay Kris, siguro sabihin na nating maging  _ jowa _ .  _ Effective na jowa. _

Naghanap si Kris ng iba kasi nagkulang siya. Nawalan siya ng oras dito at dumating sa point na halos ilang linggo na silang hindi nagkikita dahil naging busy siya. Una sa trabaho, dahil bago palang siya noon sa trabaho, kailangan niyang makihalubilo at magsipag. 

Pero hindi rin yun sapat na dahilan para gawin ni Kris ang mga ginawa niya. Kasi may opsyon naman si Kris na sabihin sa kanya na hindi na nagwo-work ang relasyon nila, eh. May opsyon siyang sabihin na hindi na siya nito mahal o nakahanap na siya ng pagmamahal sa iba. Pero hindi iyon ginawa ni Kris. Pinili niyang paniwalain si Baekhyun na sila pa kahit may iba na siya.

Doon siya nagagalit. Kaya noong mag-break sila ng ex niya, ang una niyang ginawa ay i-text ang bagong kasintahan nito at iyon ang sabihan niya; ng mga ginawa ni Kris, kung bakit sila natapos, at ang hiling niya sa pagsisimula nito sa relasyon niya kay Kris. Sa totoo lang, ang hiling ni Baekhyun, sana hindi mangyari kay Kris ang ginawa sa kanya nito.

Hingang malalim. Naupo siya sa kama niya habang tinitipa ang reply niya sa dating nobyo. Nang maisend niya, nakahinga na siya ng maluwag.

Baekhyun : [Sige. Sabihan mo lang ako saan at kailan. Gusto ko na rin ng  _ closure _ .]

  
  


Madali lang ang magpatawad. Para kay Baekhyun, ang pagpapatawad ang unang baitang para matuto: sa mga naranasan, at sa mga sariling pagkakamali. Kung matuto siyang magpatawad, ibig sabihin lang noon ay tinanggap niya na ang mga pagkakamli gayon din ang mga gumawa sa kanya ng mali.

Gusto niyang matutong magpatawad pero hindi makalimot. Gusto niya nang lumaya, para hindi na masakit. Ang baon niya na lang ay ang mga natutuhan niya mula sa relasyon niya kay Kris. Kaya nga nang tawagan siya nito, agad na pumayag siya,

Hindi para kay Sehun, kay Chanyeol man o para kay Kris; para sa sarili niya.

Ang drama ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad papunta sa lugar na sinabi ni Kris na magkikita sila. Gusto niyang pawiin yung tensiyonado niyang kalamnan kaya dumaan muna siya sa bilihan ng ice cream malapit sa cafe.

Strawberry flavor para mawala yung stress niya. Pero nag-iisip parin ng kung anu-anong mga senaryo na pupwedeng mangyari habang nag-uusap sila. Jusme, tulungan nawa siya.

Tumatambay pa siya habang inuubos ang ice cream niya nang makita niyang may dalawang lalaki pababa ng motor. Mag-jowa ata. Yun yung nasa isip niya habang bumibili ito ng ice cream.

Tinitignan ng dalawa yung menyu. Nagsalita yung medyo maliit at maganda yung mukha na lalaki. “ Tingin mo magugustuhan niya ‘to?”

Ngumiti lang yung kausap ng maganda saka sinabing. “ Sus, kahit ano ibigay mo malamang matutuwa si Se.”

Ah, so hindi pala magjowa?

Dapat hindi siya nakikinig sa mga ganitong usapan, eh. Kaya lang bago siya makaiwas ng tingin lumingon sa kanya yung matangkad. Umakto siyang umuubo saka umiwas ng tingin.

“ Bibili din po kayo?”

Napalingon siya. “ H-Ha?”

Medyo umusod yung matangkad… na malalim yung boses na—

“ H-Hindi, okay na ko, inuubos ko nalang to, oh.” Turo niya sa ice cream niyang nasa baso at tunaw na.

Girl,  _ awkward! _

Grabe, hiyang hiya siya kasi nahuli siyang nakikinig sa usapan nila. Baka akalin chismoso siya (na medyo totoo naman), pero nakakahiya parin kasi kinausap pa siya nung isa. Baka mamaya pinapahiya lang siya kasi alam na nakiki chismis siya (na hindi parin totoo pero ganun yung lumalabas sa inakto niya).

Nagkakamot ulo siyang umalis doon, ayaw niya nang mas mapahiya lalo. Save for later niya nalang mamaya kay Kris. Pero sa ngayon, salamat na din sa kahihiyan niya kanina, nawala na yung tensyon niya sa pagkikita nila ng dati niyang jowa.

“ Sorry.” Iyon ang unang lumabas sa bibig ni Kris pagtapos ng ilang segundo nilang magkaharap. Dumating pa yung waitress at inihain iyong mga in-order ni Kris bago siya dumating. Nasa harap niya ngayon ang strawberry waffles.

“ Kain muna tayo, Baek.” ngiti nito sa kanya bago sinimulang kumain sa sarili niyang waffles.

Naglalaway siya, gusto niya sana, pero kailangan magmukha siyang cool sa harap ni Kris ngayon. Ayaw niya ring magmukha itong date nila kasi gusto niyang magkausap lang sila, iyon lang. Ayaw niyang may maibigay na motibo sa isa kahit sa anong paraan man.

“ Di na ko kakain.” Sabi niya kahit medyo napalunok siya matapos sabihin ‘yon. “ Gusto ko lang sabihin na salamat. At sorry na rin sa mga naging pagkukulang ko sayo. Sa mga oras na nawala, nasayang. Pinapatawad na rin kita.”

Pintado sa mukha ni Kris ang pagkabigla, pero nabawi niya naman ang sarili at umubo. “ Kaya ako nakipagkita sayo… gusto ko sana na magpaalam na, Baek. Mali ako. Kahit na may kulang, dapat hindi ko parin ginawa ‘yun sayo, sa’tin. Sorry.”

Hindi siya nagsalita, napansin niya na rin kasi na nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Kris. Hanggang ngayon, hindi parin ito sanay sa mga kumprontasyon. Kaya hinintay niya nalang ‘to na makabawi pagtapos uminom ng tubig.

“ Aalis na ko papuntang Canada.” Tuloy nito. “ Nagkaroon ng offer sa akin ng trabaho doon. Gusto ko ring subukan, para makapgsimula ulit. Salamat sa lahat, Baek. As usual, ginulat mo nananaman ako sa mga sinabi mo. Thank you. Kasi kahit hindi ko pa hinihingi, binigay mo na agad sa ‘kin yung pagpapatawad mo.

" You’re always good. Isa na iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit nagustuhan kita. Pero iyon din ang flaw mo. Kasi ginawa ko iyong dahilan para masira tayo. Ako yung tanga na gumawa ng kalokohan pero nagpakababa ka parin at pinatawad ako. Minsan tuloy gusto ko magalit ka sakin, eh."

Natawa sila pareho. " To be fair, nagalit ako sayo. Hindi lang siguro sa paraan na gusto o makikita mo pero nagalit ako sayo. Sakto lang na okay na ako at kailangan ko nang mag-let go noong hiningi mo 'yung oras ko."

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto nilang pag-uusap, paghingi ng paumanhin, pag-amin sa mga naging mali sa relasyon nila, nagpaalam na agad si Baekhyun. Hindi na rin naman magtatagal si Kris dahil sinabi din nito na may tatapusin pa sa mga papeles niya sa trabaho. Kaya ngayon, mag-isa siyang naglalakad.

Mag-isa nalang siya ulit ngayon. Pero kahit ganoon, mas maging payapa ang pakiramdam niya. Nawalan ng bigat, hindi man ganoon kabigat iyon, sapat parin para maging panatag na siya. Kasi wala na siyang baon na galit o sama ng loob.

At para mas gumaan pa ang mood niya, naisip niya na ilibre ang kapatid niya ng pagkain. Tutal iyon din naman ang suhol sa kanya nung isa lalo na kapag malungkot siya. Dumaan agad siya sa pinakamalapit na convenience store at kumuha ng maraming sitsirya, gata na favorite ni Sehun at ilang mga sandwich, etc.

Favorite ni Sehun movie nights, eh.

✺

Pagbaba niya mula sa tricycle ang una niyang nakita sa harap ng gate nila ay si Sehun na may kausap at katawanan na dalawang lalaki. Hindi pa niya nakita yung barkada na iyon ni Sehun kaya napakunot ang noo niya. Nakita naman agad siya ni Sehun kaya nagpaalam ito sa mga kasama at tinulungan siya sa mga bitbit.

" Sino sila, Se?" bulong niya habang nagbabayad.

"Ah, mga schoolmate, Kuys. Senior ko yung isa, kaka-graduate palang," ngiti nito.

Nakng, iba yung ngiti na 'to ni Sehun, ah.

" Hello po," bati sa kanya nung isa na maganda at maliit ang mukha. Namumukhaan niya ang binata.

Kaunting kembot lang sa memorya niya, naalala niya agad kung sino ang dalawa. Lalo na nang dumapo ang mata niya sa kasama nito. Sila iyong nakamotor sa bilihan ng ice cream. Matangkad, mabilog ang mata, malaki ang tenga, at lalo na ng magsalita ito ng, " Magandang hapon po."

Parang pamilyar sa kanya itong lalaki na ito. Hindi lang mula doon sa kaninang interaksyon nila. Parang mas malalim pa doon pero hindi niya mai-point out.

_ Pamilyar. Pamilyar. Pamilyar. Hindi niya mataandaan kung saan o kailan. _

Ngumiti siya, " Magandang gabi. Huwag nang mag 'po', dalawang taon lang naman tanda ko kay Se."

Namula ang mukha ni Luhan. Napatingin siya kay Sehun, nakangiti itong nakatingin sa isa habang medyo namumula ang mukha. Nanliit ang mata ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kapatid. Sabi na, eh.

Hindi naman nawala sa pansin ni Baekhyun yung isa pa nitong kasama. Sakto na nagsalita si Sehun, " Kuya, siya nga pala si Luhan." Turo nito sa kausap niya tapos sa isa, " At si Kuya Chanyeol."

Lumiit ang ngiti niya,  _ Chanyeol? _

_ Panic mode on pero intenalized lang. _ Ayaw niyang mag-assume pero, fudgee bar kasi, una palang tinitignan niya na yung isa at habang mas tumatagal, naaalala niya yung mga usap, mga kwentuhan at mga deskripsyon.

Matangkad, malaki tenga na laging inaasar daw sa kaniya ni Ate Yoora, yung medyo mabilog na mga mata.

Sabi niya mahilig daw siya mag-gym bago niya iwasan ang lalaki. Tinignan niya yung braso nito.  _ Ay meron. _ Pero hindi iyon ang dapat niyang ipokus.

_ Aaah, Baekhyun! _

_ Fudgee bar, fudgee bar, fudgee bar. _ Napapikit siya nang tumalikod para kunwa'y ibababa yung mga pinamili.

Siya ba si Chanyeol? Si Chanyeol na kausap niya? Yung taong iniiwasan niya ngayon? Nalaman ba niya na siya nga ang textmate niya? Kaya ba siya nandito?

Either way, panic mode na panic mode si bakla.

Kaya sinubukan niyang magkunwari na kinukuha ang susi para susian ang pinto nang magsalita si Sehun.

" Kuya, bukas yang pinto, kagagaling ko lang sa loob."

Awkward na tawa.  _ Fudgee bar _ talaga, " Ah, oo nga ano." Pihit sa seradura, awkward na tawa ulit. " Gusto niyo ba kumain muna? Dito na kayo sa loob mag-usap?"

Baekhyun, inimbita pa nga.

Nararamdaman niya na yung pag-init ng mukha niya. Hindi niya alam kung nahihiya siya o namumutla sa tensiyon sa katawan niya.

Nararamdaman niya yung tingin nung Chanyeol sa kanya at awtomatiko siyang napatingin din dito.

_ Ang gwapo, shet. _ Ayon, mas lalong namula si bakla.

" Kain muna kayo sa loob, Kuya Yeol, Lu?"

" Kung hindi kami nakakaabala, Se."

Bumulong naman si Luhan kay Chanyeol bago ngumiti sa kanila. " Sa susunod na lang siguro, Se. May pupuntahan pa pala kami ni Luhan—"

Hindi niya na gaanong narinig ang usapan nila dahil humina na ang boses nila at pumasok na rin siya sa loob ng bahay. Paglabas niya, mag-isa nalang si Sehun sa may gate nila.

" Hindi na raw sila kakain, Se?" Tanong niya na obvious naman pero para hindi mahalata ni Sehun yung kaba at mabilis na tibok ng puso niya.

" Oo, kuys, eh. Makikipagkita daw sila ulit kay Kuya Chino."

Napangiti siya sa narinig. Yung parang smile to hide the pain.  _ Takte.  _ Ang lakas ng tibok ng dibdib niya.

Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun, ilang beses na siyang umiikot sa kama pero hindi parin sya dalawin ng antok. Juice colored, parang ang dami namang pasabog ang nangyari sa loob ng isang araw.

Hindi mawala sa utak niya ang imahe ni Chanyeol. Matangkad, maganda ang balat, ah, kahit yung labi niya hindi niya pwedeng hindi makaligtaan. Naalala niya na naka maroon ito na T-shirt, jeans at may cap na nagpa-stand out sa tainga nito na malaki.

Si Chanyeol nga iyon. Lalo na nang banggitin ni Sehun na may kilala itong 'Chino'.

  
  


Mabigat ang mata ni Baekhyun. Dala dala niya ang sako sako ng eyebags sa ilalim ng mata niya hanggang papasok ng trabaho. Nag-aalala din sa kanya ni Minseok dahil sa itsura niya. Hindi kasi siya makatulog ng maayos, pag-iisip ang nagpapanatili sa kanyang gising sa gabi.

Wala naman nang gaanong problema si Baekhyun. Konti nalang, graduate na siya. Malapit nang matapos ang finals at tapos na siya mag-aral, makakagraduate na siya. Sinabi din ni Minseok na iha-hire siya nito pagka-graduate niya. Kahit sa bahay gumaan ang mga gawain dahil tumutulong si Luhan at masipag sa gawaing bahay (alang alang kay Sehun).

Isa lang talaga ang problema. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol : [B… yung tungkol sa nangyari noong nakaraang araw. I'm sorry. Hindi ko gustong pilitin ka. Nagkamali ako. Alam kong dapat di ako nagpumilit na puntahan ka. Nag-aalala ako, pero hindi yun sapat na dahilan para pilitin ka sa bagay na di mo gusto. Kung ayaw mo na akong kausapin, naiintindihan ko. Sana lang magkausap tayo kahit sa huling beses para masabi ko sayo na nagsisisi talaga ako. Hindi ko na po ibi-bring up na magkita tayo. Basta tandaan mo yung sinabi ko sayo… totoo yun. Ingat ka lagi.]

Iyon ang naging text message sa kanya ni Chanyeol bago sila nagkausap ulit. Pero umakto ito na parang walang nangyari kaya nakisakay nalang muna siya.

Sa totoo lang wala namang problema kay Chanyeol. Nagkakausap pa nga sila kagaya nang una. Magka-text at magkatawagan lagi, magkausap lang sila at steady ang lahat. Steady lang na parang hindi umamin si Chanyeol na may gusto siya dito. Parang hindi niya niyanig nung panahon na iyon 'yung mundo ni Baekhyun.

Ang problema, walang problema. Kaya hindi mapanatag si Baekhyun. Kasi paano… paano kung hindi na pala siya gusto ni Chanyeol?

" Sabi mo ayaw mo ng jowa, Kuys." Bagot na sabi ni Sehun habang kumakain ng tikoy.

" Iniisip ko lang, paano kung ayaw niya na pala sa akin, diba?" Nakita niyang pabalik galing sa kwarto si Luhan at nahihiyang umupo na rin ito sa hapag. Inabutan niya ito ng isang platito ng tikoy. Napangiti si Luhan at nag pasalamat bago kumain.

Parang parte na rin siya ng pamilya. Di niya nga maisip kung paano natiis ni Luhan yung kakulitan ni Sehun, eh. Pero masaya siya na makitang may nagpapasaya sa kapatid niya. Sana lang talaga 'wag magsawa si Luhan sa kakulitan ni Sehun.

" Iyon po ba yung ka-'penpal' mo na sabi ni Sehun, Kuya?"

Kumunot ang noo niya. " Anong ka 'penpal' ka nanaman diyan, Byun Sehun?!" Tinadyak tadyakan niya ang kapatid mula sa ilalim ng mesa.

" Totoo naman ang tanda mo na may ka 'penpal' ka pa." Sinuntok niya nga sa tagiliran. " Aray! Aray! Lulu, oh!"

Nagkibit balikat lang si Luhan at tumuloy sa pagkain.

" Ano po ba nangyari sa inyo?" Inosenteng tanong ni Luhan. Kita niya ang kuryosidad niya.

Umubo siya bago nagsimula. " Walang nangyari. Umakto siya na parang walang nangyari. Kaya hindi ko alam kung interesado pa ba siya o hindi na. Ang gulo, nakakainis!"

Napa 'o' ang bibig ni Luhan. " Ganiyan pala talaga problema kapag magka 'penpal', ano?"

Hindi siya galit kay Luhan pero sinamaan niya ng tingin yung nagturo nito dito. Tinignan lang siya ni Sehun mula sa gilid ng mata.

" Parang pareho kayo ng sitwasyon ng kaibigan ko, eh."

Naubo siya. Uminom agad siya ng tubig. " Ehem! B-Bakit?" Ginalingan niya yung pag-arte na parang di niya kilala ang tinutukoy ni Luhan. " Ano ba nangyari sa kaibigan mo?"

" Siya naman iyong magulo. Nung una, desidido siya pero ngayon nag-aalala siyang ma-reject. Bangag yun, Kuya, eh."

Yumuko siya para hindi mapansin ni Luhan ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. Kunwari kumakain siya ng matino. " Tingin mo ba dapat makipag-kita na ako sa kanya, Lu?"

Bumuntong hininga si Luhan. " Honestly? Opo? Kasi baka katulad lang din ng kaibigan ko, naduduwag lang siya sa rejection. Na baka natatakot lang din siya na hindi mapagbigyan?"

Ngumiti siya dito. So, pareho lang pala sila ng nararamdaman ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. Inhale. Exhale. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

" Ahh Baek, kabado ka nanaman!" Salita niya mag-isa. Nagdiretso nalang siya sa banyo para maligo.

Sa phone niya nandoon ang huling mensahe niya kay Chanyeol.

B : [Chan… Gusto mo bang magkita tayo?]

Chanyeol : [Ha? Oo naman! ⊙﹏⊙]

Chanyeol : [I mean, syempre. Diba…]

Chanyeol : [Pero alam mo namang di kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo diba?]

Chanyeol : [Okay lang sa akin kung ayaw mo :) ]

B : [Yeol, tatanungin ko ba sayo 'to kung ayaw ko?]

B : [ :D ]

Maya maya ay sumunod na lumabas ang mensahe ni Chanyeol pabalik.

Chanyeol : [Sigurado ka?]

Chanyeol : [Sige ba! :D ]

Chanyeol : [Wait lang kinikilig pa 'ko]

✺

Parang hindi parin makapaniwala si Baekhyun. Iyong dating nakakausap at nakaka-text lang niya ay may mukha na. Dati, katawagan niya lang ito ngunit ngayon, in physical form na. Grabe, hindi rin niya in-expect na ganito ka-yummy ang kausap niya. Ang daming tumatakbo sa utak niya pero isa lang ang sigurado. Mas lalong bumilis ang pag tibok ng puso niya; parang nag-uunahang mga kabayo at parang kiti-kiti na hindi mapirmi sa sobrang kilig.

Shit, niyanig talaga nito yung buhay niya. Sobrang spontaneous. Sobrang nakakakaba. Sobrang wild ng nararamdaman niya; nakakatakot pero hindi unwanted na feeling.

" B?"

At iyon na nga, nakita niya na nga ang napakagandang smile ni Chanyeol. Ang ganda ng ngipin, pantay lahat! Sobrang pogi! Ngayon niya lang ata ito nakita na mag-smile sa lahat ng pagkakataon na nakita niya ang binata.

Siya nga. Confirmed.

" B!" 

Napaigtad siya sa gulat. " Chanyeol!"

Natawa yung isa. Grabe, para siyang nagliliwanag sa ngiti niya. " Okay ka lang? Na-disappoint ka ba?"

Nakita niyang medyo namutla ang kausap sa sariling tanong. Natatakot ba siya na hindi magustuhan ni Baekhyun ang itsura niya samantalang para siyang hinulma ni God?

Patawarin nawa.  _ Yummy _ po, eh.

Ngumisi siya. " Ha? Anong 'disappoint'? Grabe ang gwapo mo nga, eh."

Namula si Chanyeol, ang cute. Pero hindi rin nakatakas ang naglalarong ngiti nito, " Ah, so type mo ‘ko?"

Umirap siya, " Wait yung yabang nakikita ko abot sa kisame, ho ano."

Mahinang natawa si Chanyeol. Kung ang ganda na ng tawa niya sa tawag, paano pa kaya pag nakikita niya na yung ngiti? Totoo lang talaga, pero ang gwapo gwapo?

" I guess nagkita na tayo." Ngisi ni Chanyeol. " Kapatid ni Sehun, diba?"

Namula siya nang maalala ang araw na iyon. Naaalala niya rin pala?

Tumango siya. " Hi, Chanyeol. Ako si Baekhyun Byun."

Malawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Ang ganda ng mga mata niya lalo na kapag nakangiti. " Hi, Baekhyun, B. Ako si Chanyeol Park."

"Naaalala mo pala iyon?" Parang nag-iinit ang pisngi niya.

Nakita niya ang pisngi nito.  _ Rosy cheeks _ . "Oo naman, nagwapuhan ako sayo nun, eh."

Napa-ehem siya. Grabe, Baekhyun. Baka mawala na yang dibdib mo sa sobrang lakas tumalbog?

Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol. Nang mapansin niya ito, saka nagsalita. " Ang cute mo po, ano?"

" Asus, pakilig ka, ha." Pero namumula na siya.

" Di ka ba kinilig?" nagpapacute na tanong nito, nag-tilt pa ang ulo. Siguro kung anime ito, nakikita niya pang kumikinang kinang ang mata ni Chanyeol.

_ Susme. Juice colored. _ Papatulan niya na po, oho po.

" Pakshet, kinikilig kaya ako ngayon, sobra!" Sincere yun kasi talagang namumula na nga ‘yung mukha niya. Dinadaan niya nalang sa biro pero grabe yung kahihiyan!

Natatawa si Chanyeol. Sobrang saya niya talaga kapag kausap si B. Sobrang gaan sa pakiramdam na kausap siya at finally… kasama rin siya.

" B salamat." Ngumiti siya. " Salamat kasi pumayag ka na magkita na tayo… finally."

" Ano ka ba, ayos lang." Sabay higop niya sa softdrink niya, " Ako lang naman ang naduwag. Hindi ko kasi alam kung deserve mo ako… at kung deserve ko ba 'to. Alam mo iyon? Ang bait bait mo kasi. At saka nung time na 'yon. Ang gulo ng utak ko. Na-overwhelm ako sa mga nangyari, hindi ko alam kung anong dapat kong pagtuunan."

" Naintindihan ko naman. Gets ko talaga, pramis. Kasi ako rin naman, naduwag." Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Hindi naman creepy, comfortable feeling pa nga, eh. It actually feels right.

  
  


Hapon na nang magdesisyon silang umalis na ng cafe. Sobrang nag-enjoy si Baekhyun sa kwentuhan. Ganun din si Chanyeol. Nagbibiruan pa sila sa text kahit magkaharap sila. Sobrang gaan lang sa feeling, parang nakakita ng forever friend si Baekhyun and naramdaman niya at that time na sobrang magkakasundo sila ni Chanyeol—for a long time.

" Baek." Tawag sa kanya ng higante habang naglalakad na sila palayo sa cafe. Napansin niya ang paggamit nito ng nickname sa kanya. Napangiti siya.

" Hm?"

" Tignan mo." Tinuro nito ang isang bush na decoration sa cafe. May bulaklak ito at sobrang ganda at buhay na buhay ang mga ito.

" Ang ganda."

" That's my favorite flower."

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol. " Talaga?"

Tumango ito. " Ang galing, ano? Biruin mo, yung cafe na una nating na-meet yung isa’t isa, syempre yung pormal, may display ng Daffodil?"

" Daffodil ang tawag sa kanila?" Nilapitan niya ang mga ito. Ang ganda nila. Ang puti at ang liliit sa kamay niya.

" Oo." Ngiti ng isa. " Ang ganda nila, ano? Ang ibig sabihin daw ng bulaklak na 'to ay 'bagong simula'."

Maganda ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nang una niyang narinig ang boses ni Chanyeol noon. Magaan din ang bawat araw na may presensya ng isa't isa. Magaan din ngayon nang una silang magkita. Mas lalong gumaan ang pakiramdam niya sa bulaklak.

_ New beginnings. _


	2. epilogue

✺

epilogue.

“ Love, hindi pa pantay. Medyo angat mo dito sa kaliwa.” Sabi niya saka inangat ni Chanyeol yung tarpaulin sa gate nila.

Kapapasa lang ni Sehun sa board exam. Kaya nang maibalita sa kanya ng kapatid na pumasa na nga ito, nagpagawa agad siya ng tarpaulin at si Chanyeol ang tumulong na isabit 'to.

" Hoy ang likot mo damulag, baka malaglag ka diyan sa upuan." Sabi niya habang itinatabi iyong tali sa gilid. Sumasayaw sayaw kasi si Chanyeol sa upuan.

Tumigil si Chanyeol at bumaba sa upuan. Pinuntahan nito ang nobyo na nagaayos ng mga party hats. Naghanda rin si Baekhyun na tinulungan ni Kyungsoo sa pagluluto.

Niyakap nito ang baby mula sa likod. Tuloy lang si Baekhyun sa ginagawa.

" B naman." Pagpapa-cute nito. " Chanyeol time naman kahit konti."

" Jusko, Love! Lagi ka nalang may Chanyeol time sakin. Saglit lang 'to, oh."

" Hoy, tigilan niyo yan sa harap ko, ah. Gusto kong manakit." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagpi-prito ng shanghai.

Tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan nang unang magkita, mata sa mata si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Marami ang nangyari. Mahigit isang taon na nang maging official silang dalawa. Isang taon na ang nakakaraan nang makagraduate si Sehun. 

Ganap nang arkitekto ang pangit na yun.

Si Baekhyun, magdadalawang taon nang manager sa bagong branch ng restaurant na pinapasukan niya. Malungkot tuloy si Kyungsoo kasi wala na siya sa dating branch.

Si Chanyeol naman mas lumaki na ang studio niya. Sumisikat din sila sa larangan ng musika. Nakapag-produce pa ang jowa niya ng ilang album kasama ang kanya.

Nakaka-proud. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na nagbubunga na lahat ng mga hirap na inabot ni Baekhyun. Ganun din kay Sehun dahil nakita niya rin ang pagpupursige nitong makatapos. Pasalamat siya dahil dumating si Luhan, naging mas inspirado pa ang kapatid niya.

Blessing talaga sa kanya si Chanyeol.

" Congratulations, tanga." Nakangiti siya nang sabihin iyon kay Sehun.

Umismid si Sehun, inirapan siya pero niyakap naman siya. Love-hate relationship talaga silang dalawa.

" Salamat nalang sa lahat."

" Blow mo na yung cake, baby!" Asar sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Nalaman ni Baekhyun na kaya magkakilala si Chanyeol at Sehun dahil naging blockmate ni Sehun ang ka-team ni Chanyeol sa studio niya. Kaibigan din nito si Luhan na kaklase parin ni Sehun kaya naging close sila.

Dahil kay Baekhyun mas napalapit ang dalawa sa isa't isa. Ngayon para na silang kambal na di mapaghiwalay. (Syempre kapag lang wala si Baekhyun, kasi di siya makakapayag.)

" Wala namang cake, isa pa 'tong tanga."

" Sino nagsabi sayong wala?" Malakas na sabi ni Luhan mula sa pinto. May dala nga itong cake na kabibili lang niya.

Lumapit siya kay Sehun at hinalikan ang pisngi nito. " Congratulations, Se."

Masaya silang nagsalu-salo sa isang selebrasyon. Panay ang kwentuhan at mga asaran. Uminom din sila ngunit kaunti lang dahil may mga trabaho pa sila sa umaga. Natapos ang araw nila na nanunuod ng movie sa salas hanggang sa magpaalam na si Kyungsoo dahil dumating na ang boyfriend niyang susundo sa kanya.

Nag work-out sila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Nakita na ito ni Baekhyun na mangyayari dahil alam niya rin na gusto ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya na ang dalawa ang gumawa ng sariling paraan. Sobrang natural lang na naging magkaibigan ang dalawa hanggang isang araw, sinabi na sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na sila na. Sobrang saya niya para sa kaibigan.

" B… babu ko." Tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol. " Inaantok ka na tara sa kwarto na para makatulog ka na nv ayos?" Sinuklay pa nito ang buhok niya gamit ang daliri.

Tumango siya kaya nagpaalam na si Chanyeol na matutulog na sila at inaantok na si Baekhyun. Ayos naman nang iwanan si Sehun manood ng kung anu-ano dahil kasama naman nito si Luhan.

" Yeollie, Love. Yakap." Sabi niya nang makahiga sa kama. " Tulog na po tayo."

" Okay po, Baby B. Magbibihis lang po."

Hindi na bago sa kanila ang matulog sa iisang kama. Magmula nang magsimula sila, lagi na silang magkasama na parang hindi mapaghiwalay. Kung nasaan ang isa, nandoon rin ang isa. Alam nila ang schedule ng isa't isa.

Nang matapos si Chanyeol magbihis, agad niyang niyakap ang baby (nagpapa-baby) sa kama. Mabilis makatulog si Baekhyun lalo na kapag nag-uusap sila bago matulog o kaya kinakantahan niya ito. Hinalikan niya ang gilid ng nood nito nang yakapin siya ng baby (nagpapa-baby parin).

Alam nilang marami pang maaring pagdaanan ang relasyon nila. Mabuti nalang at hindi iyon sa kakulangan ng komunikasyon sa isa't isa. Kaya rin 'yung unang sinusubok lang nila kung magwo-work ang relasyon nila, umabot sa dalawang taon.

Bumungisngis si Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang hininga nito sa leeg niya. " Love you, Yeol." Sabay halik sa balat niya.

Ang tamis talaga. Naririnig tuloy ni Baekhyun ang boses ni Sehun sa tenga niya na korni sila.

" Love you din, Babu." Ngiti ni Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baek.

Napaka-sweet sa kanya ng boyfriend. Sa totoo lang, kung mas may ma-effort sa kanilang dalawa, si Baekhyun iyon. Gusto niya noon na siya ang mag-alaga kay Baekhyun, maging sandalan nito, pero sa totoo lang, nakasandal sila pareho sa isa't isa. At sa mga nakaraang napagdaanan nila, natuto sila. Iyon ang naging baon nila sa ngayon.

Matuto.

" Sabi sayo mananalo ako, eh." Ibinaba nila pareho ang controller. Ang laki ng screen na nananampal ng victory sa karakter ni Baekhyun sa laro.

" Wew, tinuruan ka lang ni Chanyeol, eh."

Umirap siya. " Eh ano ngayon! Dami mong alam, bano naman."

" Baka nakakalimutan mo, ako ang big boss dito."

" Sino nagsabi sayo?" Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

Naka-kunot ang noo ni Sehun. " Lulu, tingin mo sino mananalo samin?"

" Pusta ako kay Kuya Baek." Sagot agad ni Luhan sa kanya habang nagbabasa ito ng file.

" Pati ba naman boyfriend ko, Kuya Baek."

-end-

✺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salamat sa pagbabasa! Sinubukan ko talaga na maging humorist at makata sa fic na ito (Para maging isang full filipino fic ito habang sinusubukan na maging maayos ang mga spelling, grammar at maayos na pagkakasulat, etc.) Struggles talaga ;;_;;
> 
> Kaya sana naenjoy niyo ang munting epilogue ko~ ^^ Maa-appreciate ko po ang lahat ng comments niyo ^^
> 
> Salamat din sa mods para sa successful na round na ito! Mabuhay sa ating lahat, mods, writers, at mga readers!


End file.
